The Ties That Bind
by Nobody13Xlll
Summary: Not everything works out the way we originally thought it would, Fate has a funny way of turning our lives upside down. But as the crew of the Argo II fall apart and Gaea's rise approaches, Percy realizes that the answers might not be in the future, but in their past. AKA 3TB
1. The Way Things Are

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Italics mean unnatural communication**

** x-X-x is a dream state transition and vice versa**

**3TB for short**

* * *

**The Way Things Are**

**Percy POV**

"Fine!"

Annabeth turned on her heel and stalked off, face flushed with rage.

"Fine!" I shouted after her, stomping away in the opposite direction.

I stormed onto the beach collapsing in an angry heap on the hot sand. The tranquil ocean ahead suddenly turned choppy and white capped, dark swells slamming down onto the shore. An ocean storm was being born, the crash of thunder matching the fury of their creator, their son of Poseidon.

Everything had been perfect. No it hadn't, I couldn't lie to myself. Things had changed in the past three days. Three days? Had it really been only three days since we got out of Tartarus, since we fought the Clytius, since we sent Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge away with the Athena Parthenos?

Right now it felt like an eternity. Time didn't exist in Tartarus. Annabeth and I had escaped the pit alive, but not unscathed. I could feel it even now, a taint in my soul, a piece of me that would always be trapped down there in hell. Not that I wasn't there now.

Annabeth had been angry with me ever since we left, bickering and shooting down everything I had to offer. She refused to be in a room alone with me, it was like she thought I was some kind of vicious monster that would turn on her and our friends at a moment's notice.

And that's exactly what she thought. I had finally confronted her earlier, wanting a reason why the girl who I'd give up anything for, the girl I loved so much, was suddenly rejecting me. Her answer had been eight simple words.

"You're not my Percy. I don't love you."

The next thing I knew we were up in each other's faces, screaming our heads off. The rest of the crew had made a hasty retreat back to the Argo II while we tore each other apart. Every flaw, every mistake, every secret, every fear was exploited and thrown out for all to hear. Gaea must be laughing in her sleep right now. And then it was over and here I was, alone and angry, my rampant emotions tearing free and going off, screaming angry laments out into the ocean.

After everything we'd been through, how could she do this to me? I huffed and clenched my fists, the sky darkening and the water churning. The worst part of it though, was that Annabeth had been dead on with everything she said. I was a monster.

I forgot and abandoned my friends, I wasn't a hero. Everything she accused me of had been proven down in the pit. Bob, Calypso, Nico… I had never forgiven myself for what I had done to him, for what he had lost and become. He may have said it was fine, even Bianca may have said it was alright, that I was good, but I couldn't believe them.

That night when he first ran away, I could have stopped him. I could have at least tried to fix things, to make him understand. Or maybe after the titan war, I could have paid attention to something other than my "girlfriend".

Maybe I could have made him realize that he had a home, that he was wanted. An angry tear slid down my cheek, and the storm hit, scalding raindrops cascading from the sky, the wind howling. I had hurt him, I knew what I had done had left scars. He didn't' even want to be near me, even talk to me anymore, and I couldn't blame him.

I could see Jason in the corner of my eye, trying to calm the storm while others batten down the hatches, abandoning repairs from an earlier attack. Jason finally gave up, instead flying off the ship and towards me. Jason touched down on the ground beside me, irritated expression on his face as he squinted at me through the rain, hair whipping around in the fierce wind.

"We get it, you're ticked off! Calm down Percy!"

I glared at him before looking around. The island was trapped in the center of a typhoon, trees bending for the gale, enormous waves battering the beach while the island itself seemed to tremble and quake. Cut it out? I didn't want to cut it out. I didn't want it in me anymore, I wanted it out.

I wasn't even willing it into existence at this point, it was just finally pushing its way out.

Jason thought this was bad? He should see the storm inside me right now. This wasn't going to just stop, it had been growing, festering for far too long. One way or another it was going to find a way out. I wasn't going to hold back.

_You don't hold back! _

I stopped breathing, the details of the flight rushing back to me.

"You don't hold back! Ever since I found you back in New Rome you've been different. You're aggressive, you snap at everyone, you've been vicious and callous with your friends, and down there… What you did to Arachne, what you let happen to Bob, what you tried to do to Achyls."

"They were trying to kill us! I did what I had to do to save you!"

"That's not what I saw."

I knew what she had seen. A demigod had died in Tartarus, and a monster was walking around in his skin. A monster. And suddenly the storm was gone, the island suddenly going deathly quiet, the ocean stilling until it was as smooth as glass. Jason looked around uneasily while I stood up.

"Sorry."

Jason stood there for a long minute, studying me intensely.

"You want to talk about it?"

He was trying, he really was. Funny, ever since I got back, he suddenly wanted to bury the hatchet and be friends. I wanted to speak, I really did. Even if it was Jason, he had to be able to understand somehow.

But in the end all that came out was "I'm not a hero. I'm not the good guy. And Annabeth… Nico…"

We stayed there in silence for a minute before Jason spoke up.

"Why don't you go take a break, clear your head? We can manage repairs without you for a while."

Jason was lying. Time was running out, we needed all hands on deck.

"Go on."

Well, he was insisting.

"Thanks."

Jason just smiled. I started walking towards the water, tension melting away as I trudged out into the ocean.

"Percy."

I turned back to Jason.

"Annabeth was wrong. You've got friends here Percy, we're here for you. Come talk to me sometime."

I nodded and was about to go on.

"Oh, and Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're worried about Nico, you should call him. I think you'd be surprised."

And then he was flying off, cryptic message flitting through my head. Call him? I groaned and fell back into the water, sinking and sliding in unseen currents.

Too much to think about, I needed to clear my head. But the further I sank, the darker everything became. This wasn't how my story was supposed to be. But the worst part of all of this was being a demigod. Because you knew that everything could only get worse from here.

**Ψ-X-x-X-x-ψ-Ω-ψ-x-X-x-X**-**Ψ**

**Piper POV**

"Can somebody get me a bucket?" I called, glancing down at the floor.

During Percy and Annabeth's shouting match the plumbing had spontaneously exploded, and the cabins were starting to flood. It only got worse when Percy started throwing his tantrum, summoning up a sea storm.

Jason had rushed out to try and take care of the storm and its maker while Leo and I took care of repairs. Hazel sloshed over to me with a small metal bin, an apologetic look on her face.

"Best I could do, Leo's using the rest to make a pump and siphon off the rest of this."

"It's fine. Hey, can you help me out? I'm going through people's rooms and salvaging their stuff before the water ruins it all."

"Sure."

We waded around, picking up shoes, tools, books, clothes, and other various nick knacks, setting them onto dry ground, praying they hadn't been submerged for too long.

"Oh thank goodness" Hazel exclaimed, glancing at Annabeth's laptop "She would have blown a fuse if that was ruined."

"No kidding."

Poor Annabeth. Percy had been such a jerk. Annabeth was just worried about him. The howling outside subsided suddenly, and I sighed in relief.

"At least that's over now. This is going to set us back a few hours."

Hazel nodded grimly.

"We need to stop them from fighting, we can't let this happen again."

Yeah, but how? The hatch leading to the deck swung open, and a drenched Jason hovered in, soaring over the submerged floor.

"I told Percy to go take a swim. The guy needs a break, he's falling apart. Not that I blame him, anyone who can make it through Tartarus alive deserves a little slack."

Maybe that's why he had acted so strangely with Nico. If I hadn't known any better, I almost would have said they were friends now.

Hazel nodded sympathetically saying "Good idea. Hopefully this will help him calm down and feel better."

"Right now I care more about Annabeth" I admitted "After some of the things he said to her, she has to be really hurting. She didn't even start that fight."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Pipes, when a girl calls her boyfriend a worthless spawn of sea scum and tell him she doesn't love him, she's starting a fight whether she wants to or not."

"But she only said that after Percy pushed her to it, people can only take abuse for so long before they snap."

"What are you talking about, she's been doing nothing but tearing Percy down ever since she got back."

Hazel stepped forward, hands raised calmly.

"Guys, why don't we-"

"No she hasn't. Annabeth's been struggling just to get by."

"And attacking Percy ever chance she gets."

"Annabeth's standing up for us, he keeps freaking out at everything!"

"They fell into Tartarus, they both freak out at everything!"

"That doesn't excuse what he's doing!"

"It doesn't excuse her either, she needs to quit pushing Percy, otherwise we'll never make it to Athens in time!"

"We would already be back up and running if it hadn't been for Percy."

"Well if Annabeth-"

"Guys!" Hazel shouted.

Jason and I angrily turned on her, simultaneously shouting "What?"

"Calm down! Everyone on the ship needs to just take a chill pill and stop freaking out. First it was Annabeth and Percy, not it's you two!"

Jason and I refused to meet each other's gazes as we guiltily turned away.

"Now, we have a lot of work to get done, and we need to get this water out. Let's go see if Leo's alright and how we can help."

Leo was not alright. When we walked back to the busted pipes, he was steaming mad, literally. Flames leapt out of his skin, hissing as they came in contact with the cool water, popping and crackling as he yelled a furious torrent of Spanish. The current object of his rage was a stone faced daughter of Athena.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

Leo whirled around, wildly waving his arms.

"Ms. Know-It-All here keeps double guessing me and screwing up my work!"

Annabeth crossed her arms, her tone dead as she stated "I am simply trying to make sure he doesn't try and blow us up again."

"You'll never let that go will you? It was one time, I just-"

"Leo." I interrupted, placing a hand on his burning skin.

"What?" He demanded, rounding up on me.

I gave him a pleading look, and after a few seconds he huffed, turning away.

"Annabeth, I could really use your help. Hazel, why don't you take Jason and go see how Frank's doing, we'll let Leo do his thing."

"Thank you!" Leo said exasperatedly.

Hazel gave Leo a quick smile before she was out the door with Jason in tow. I turned back to the quiet daughter of Athena.

"Annabeth?"

Grey eyes pierced me, emotions kept deep under wraps. A long time ago, I thought that that was the biggest difference between Percy and Annabeth. With Percy, everything was out in the open for all the world to see. Annabeth was more guarded, more careful.

You only saw what she wanted you to see. But then they had come back from Tartarus, and suddenly things were different. Annabeth's mask was cracked, that careful guard wrecked by strife, the truth bleeding through the fractures Tartarus had left. And with Percy… Percy was still the same, albeit temperamental.

Everything was still out in the open, an ocean of emotions, only now, I could see down into the dark depths below. The deeper you went, the darker you got, and the more you found you didn't know, that you didn't want to know. They weren't the same heroes who had fallen into the pit. They were the ones who had come back out.

I smiled gently and took her by the hand. Annabeth let me lead her away, back to my cabin. I as just closing the door behind us when there was an explosion, followed by another barrage of furious Spanish.

"I tried to warn him." Annabeth said simply, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I walked over, careful to keep my damp jeans off the blankets, and turned to face her.

"Has your mom talked to you since we got the statue back?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"Not a word. Not that I really expected anything to begin with. Athena only shows up when she wants to."

Annabeth and Athena had a shaky relationship to say the least. The last time they had met hadn't ended well, what with her giving Annabeth a quest that ended up sending her down to the deepest pits of Tartarus.

I had barley known my own godly for a few months now, and yet I'd had twice as much contact than she had had throughout her whole life.

"I know you want to help me, but I'm fine. Really."

I gave Annabeth an unconvinced look, raising an eyebrow.

"I've just been on edge, what with the attack, the whole end of the world thing, the nightmares, and… and…"

Annabeth trailed off, staring into space with a faraway look on her face.

"Nightmares? What do you mean?"

Annabeth was still out of it, grey eyes glazed over.

"Annabeth?"

Sill nothing.

"Wise girl? Are you okay?"

I reached out to tap her shoulder and she suddenly recoiled, steel eyes flashing as she rounded on me.

"I'm trying to think Percy, can you just-" She stopped, color draining from her face as she stared at me, realizing her slip up.

"I'm sorry, I just- I… I need to go."

Annabeth bolted off the bed, sloshing towards the door. I jumped after her, grabbing her arm as she threw open the door. She looked back at me and we stared each other down, both of us trying to get a silent message across.

"You don't have to go through all of this alone you know. You've been through so much. Let me help."

"You can't." Annabeth whispered.

"I can try. I don't like seeing my friends hurt. Please let me help you."

"You just wouldn't understand."

"I could try."

She hesitated and I took another leap of faith, letting go of her arm and stepping back.

"I just want to help. We all do. Give me a chance, just one."

Annabeth stood there for the longest time, just watching me. I could see the gears grinding at full tilt while I waited. So much emotion suppressed, rejected for the safety of logic and reason.

"Just give me a chance." I repeated, letting out a little CharmSpeak.

Annabeth wavered on the threshold, before shaking her head.

"No. Not now."

She turned around and started sloshing away. I sadly watched her go, failure gnawing away at my heart strings. But then she turned around, eyes fiercely guarded, looking uncertain.

"But if you really want to help…"

"Yeah?" I said, urging her on.

"Maybe you could come by later. Just to help me go over some plans I mean."

I nodded, knowing this wasn't over. She needed some time and so I'd give her as much as I could. But I wasn't going to let her suffer through this alone.

"Thanks." She said, plastering a fake smile onto her lips before turning on her heel and heading into her room.

Her door had just closed when the deck door opened, and Percy stepped in. He looked wild and tired, his hair a mangled man of ebony, and eyes slightly bloodshot with purple bags underneath. Two of our greatest heroes reduced to what? Husks of their former selves perhaps.

Percy walked over to his room, cutting through the still water with ease, before vanishing behind his door.

The moment his door swung shut I let out a gasp, feeling a sharp tug in my stomach. Some unused sense pulled and pushed at me, alerting me to a new passenger on the ship.

The feeling only lasted for a few seconds at most, but it was enough for it to feel familiar, lingering just long enough for me to finally recognize the presence before it vanished.

"Mom?" I asked, glancing around.

I jumped as I heard a splash come from Percy's room, eyeing the closed door carefully. What was going on here? I started to make my way over to Percy's door when I got another tug. This one came with a message.

_Do not interfere child. What is happening must happen now or else all will be lost. Forgive me but it must be done._

I stared at the door, scared now. Al will be lost? Mom asking me to forgive her? No, this wasn't good at all. Things were about to go south, I could feel it in my bones. Things were changing, I thought as I waded back to my room. I silently closed my door fear bubbling up inside me. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Our story was changing.

**Ψ-X-x-X-x-ψ-Ω-ψ-x-X-x-X**-**Ψ**

**Percy POV**

I walked up to the Argo II feeling drained in every sense of the word. It was almost like I had spent the last few hours holding up the sky again. Only I was pretty sure I'd take holding up the sky again rather than deal with everything now.

I trudged down into the lower decks, more guilt added to my load as I saw the foot of water at the bottom of the stairs. I had to get this under control, I was too unstable. Today it was the plumbing, tomorrow it could be one of my friend's lungs.

That couldn't happen. No, it wouldn't happen. I made it to my room, making a promise to help drain the ship once I had enough conscious thought to take care of it.

My mind was already fried, even something simple like this probably would have killed me. I needed some sleep, just a little. I closed my door and had barely managed to take a single step towards the bed before nausea hit me like a ton of bricks, spinning to room faster than a top.

My head cracked from the sudden assault, and I teetered, vision going black before collapsing face down on the floor, my body sinking below the surface. I had enough consciousness left to feel the agony suddenly migrate to my heart, pain like I had never known pulsing through me. And then everything went black.

**x-X-x**

We stumbled out into the desert afternoon. It was a hundred and ten degrees, easy, and we must've looked like deep-fried vagrants, but everybody was too interested in the wild animals to pay us much attention

We passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. We passed pyramids, a pirate ship, and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica, but still made me homesick.

I wasn't sure what we were looking for. Maybe just a place to get out of the heat for a few minutes, find a sandwich and a glass of lemonade, make a new plan for getting west.

We must have taken a wrong turn, because we found ourselves at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers-Lotus blossom, maybe. I'd never smelled one, so I wasn't sure.

The doorman smiled at us. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

I'd learned to be suspicious, the last week or so. I figured anybody might be a monster or a god. You just couldn't tell. But this guy was normal. One look at him, and I could see. Besides, I was so relieved to hear somebody who sounded sympathetic that I nodded and said we'd love to come in. Inside we took one look around, and Grover said, "Whoa."

* * *

**Alright so here we go. Want to find out what really happened during those missing days at the Lotus Casino? Keep reading and find out, our heroes destinies are changing! Hope you enjoyed, have a fantastical morning/day/night!**

**Review Goal:...5?**


	2. It All Started With A Manticore

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Italics mean unnatural communication**

**x-X-x is a dream state transition and vice versa**

**3TB for short**

* * *

**It All Started With A Manticore**

**Percy POV**

**x-X-x**

The whole lobby was a giant game room. And I'm not talking about cheesy old Pac-Man games or slot machines. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee jumping bridge. There were virtual reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each on the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

"Hey!" a bellhop said. At least I guessed he was a bellhop. He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

I stammered, "Um, but…"

"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are you LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

He handed us each a green plastic credit card.

I knew there must be some mistake. Obviously he thought we were some millionaire's kids. But I took my card and said, "How much is on here?"

His eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when does it run out of cash?"

He laughed. "Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay."

We took the elevator upstairs and checked out our room. It was a suite with three separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. I didn't see how that could be legal, but I thought it was pretty cool. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing, though I doubted we'd ever find time to look at the view with a room like this.

"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is…"

"Sweet," Grover said. "Absolutely sweet."

There were clothes in the closet, and they fit me. I frowned, thinking that this was a little strange.

I threw Are's backpack in the trash can. Wouldn't need that anymore. When we left, I could just charge a new one at the hotel store.

I took a shower, which felt awesome after a week of grimy travel. I changed clothes, ate a bag of chips, drank three Cokes, and came out feeling better than I had in a long time. In the back of my mind, some small problem kept nagging me. I'd had a dream or something… I needed to talk to my friends. But I was sure it could wait.

I came out of the bedroom and found that Annabeth and Grover had also showered and changed clothes. Grover was eating potato chips to his heart's content, while Annabeth cranked up the National Geographic Channel.

"All those stations," I told her, "and you turn on the National Geographic. Are you insane?"

"It's interesting."

"I feel good," Grover said. "I love this place."

Without his even realizing it, the wings sprouted out of his shoes and lifted him a foot off the ground, then back down again.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked. "Sleep?"

Grover and I looked at each other and grinned. We both held up our green plastic LotusCash cards.

"Play time," I said.

I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun. I came from a relatively poor family. Our idea of a splurge was eating out at Burger King and renting a video. A five-star Vegas hotel? Forget it?

I bungee-jumped the lobby five or six times, did the waterslide, snowboarded the artificial ski slope, and played virtual-reality laser tag and FBI sharpshooter. I saw Grover a few times, going from game to game. He really liked the reverse hunter thing- Where the deer go out and shoot the rednecks. I saw Annabeth playing trivia games and other brainiac stuff. They had this huge 3-D sim game where you build your own city, and you could actually see the holographic buildings rise on the display board. I didn't think much of it, but Annabeth loved it.

And then I found it.

Mythomagic 3D.

It was another virtual-reality game, one of the many littered throughout the hotel, only this one spanned over the entire 13th floor. I could hear cheers coming from the area as I exited the elevator, taking in the giant neon sign above a darkened archway. A few kids dressed in weird armor were just vanishing as I walked over, glancing around. The whole arena was closed off in thick black walls, and I could just hear cheers, roars, and other strange sounds echoing through the archway.

I looked around to get my bearings, wondering what the heck Mythomagic was in the first place. The answer came to me in the form of a metal plaque beside the entryway. It took me a few tries to fight off my dyslexia, but in the end I read, "Mythomagic 3D- enter all you would be heroes, face the terrors of the ancients, struggle against monster of myth and legend, revel in this wicked 8th wonder of the world! Sponsored by the Mythomagic Co. Olympus branch. We are not responsible for any incidents involving tennis balls, changing fates, missing appendages, spontaneous breast growth, mangling by platypus, plethora's of cheese, lightning strikes, stubbed toes, death, or decapitation. Have fun out there, and remember to play safe!"

Well that was a bit weird. Oh well, if the cheers were any kind of comment on the game itself, it didn't really matter how weird it was. Let's get this started. A lone attendant stood outside the entrance, dressed in an immaculate white suit, peering down at a scanner. He glanced up as I approached, flashing a blinding white smile at me, eyes shining a shade of red that would put a Valentine to shame as he spotted me.

"Well hello there," He beamed, leaning back and crossing his arms "You were almost late, I might have had to send someone looking for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously, taking an involuntary step back.

Alarms were going off in my head, but I couldn't focus too hard on anything. My brain felt like it had been turned to jello, everything was so hard to take in.

"Hmm? Oh just business, I had to get you in here before he left. You don't want to miss your cue now do you? After all, this is one of the most important moments of your life."

"It is?"

The man nodded.

"Indeed. I don't just guide anyone you know. You should be grateful. Of course you won't remember this for years, and years, but I'm sure once you're ready, dear old mum will pull a few strings and set everything right." The attendant reached down, snatching my LotusCash card from my hand and swiping it through the scanner. "Honestly it's a true shame she doesn't just put you together now. But that's mother for you, always one for a tragedy. She's always had a thing for star-crossed lovers, the one sided romances, the pain, the torture, the agony. That was never really my domain, but if she thinks this is what's best-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

The man blinked at me for a few times, red eyes misted with confusion before turning to alarm as his card scanner beeped.

"You're late! Move out Perseus, you have a hero in distress waiting for you out there."

"Wait!" I exclaimed as he started pushing me through the arch.

The man blurred around me, strapping a breastplate, pauldron, grieves, braces, and a visored headset onto me in record time, finally tossing me a sword and shoving me into the darkness.

"Good luck in there kiddo. Remember all is fair in love and war!" The attendant called.

I turned back, questions bubbling out, only to stare in confusion. The attendant was gone. What the heck was going on? Who was that nutjob?

The jello sensation suddenly thickened, and I relaxed, a smile coming back to my face. Eh, it was Las Vegas, there were bound to be a few weirdoes. And besides, who cared about any of that, this game had a whole floor dedicated to it? It had to be pretty sick right?

Sick didn't begin to give it justice. I hadn't even walked ten feet before my headset suddenly lit up and what looked like the ugly love child of a steroidal boar and a demented lion suddenly burst through the wall. It squealed a war cry as it charged me full force, six tusks thicker than my arm aimed right for my chest.

I rolled to the side, slashing at its dirty flank with my sword. The beast squealed as a luminescent red line appeared where I had struck. A second later the line vanished and a health bar materialized about it, quickly falling from green to yellow. It skidded to a halt, dust stirring up in its wake as it glared at me, pawing the ground, fuming and spitting angrily.

"Bring it on pork chop!" I goaded, spinning my sword around my hand.

The boar roared again, thrusting its head down and rushing at me, its tusks flying back and forth as it charged. I felt cocky this time, waiting until the last possible second to roll to the side, using the monsters own momentum to impale my blade though its back. It really didn't like that. The boar squealed, bucking wildly and knocking me flat on my butt.

I groaned, curling up and rubbing my throbbing chest, surprised at how real the blow had felt. Talk about a lifelike graphics, if I hadn't known any better I would have thought an actual monster was coming after me.

A glance above my head showed my own health bar materialize, draining from green to yellow, even as the boars started turning red, my sword still imbedded in its side. The boar shook and trembled, beady eyes locked on me. It snorted as it advanced, coming closer and closer.

"You're not mad about that whole pork chop thing are you?" I joked, scrambling to my feet.

The boar snorted, close enough now that I could practically taste its nauseating stench. I tried to dodge to the side, but eh beast's tusks beat me there, forcing me back and nearly impaling me on the others.

"Nice piggy…"

I was almost in the corner now, almost all escape had been cut off. Okay, so my sword was lodged in its shoulder, behind the fanged snout and wall of tusks, and my only real escape options were cut off by angry hooves, and, you guessed it, an angry wall of tusks and bacon.

So far I sucked at this game.

The beast gave one last snort, before lowering its head and stabbing forward. I flinched back clenching my eyes shut and preparing for my imminent impalement. Talk about irony, while the others were going around eating kebabs, I was about to become one. Something slammed into the wall beside me, and I peaked back through my lashes, confused.

I was alive? My eyes darted down, trying to figure out how I had survived my kebab fate, only to break out laughing. The tusks were stuck in the wall beside me. The boars head was too big to fit in my tiny corner, its tusks still a good six inches away from me on both sides.

The monster didn't seem to think that it was so funny. It fumed and spat, rearing back and stabbing, only to miss yet again. I leaned back, putting my hands behind my head and relaxing as it squealed in fury, striking again and again to no avail.

After a minute or two, the boar took a few steps back and charged, its tusks lodging firmly into the wall. When it tried to move back this time, it nearly toppled over its own hooves. Convinced it wasn't going to be getting away any time soon, I stepped up on its immobile head and onto its back, hopping off and landing neatly next to it. It bucked and screamed, jerking its massive head back and forth, but the ugly was stuck tight.

"Sorry buddy." I murmured, pulling the sword free.

The boar gave a final wailing grunt as its health bar fell flat before the monster exploded in a puff of golden dust. I chuckled as I walked away, the fear and panic that had gripped me only seconds before ebbing away. Who cares if I had just had my life threatened, that was totally epic! I had to find more monsters!

And more I found. I don't know how big the 13th floor really was, but it seemed to go on forever, or at least that's what the headset made it seem like. There were at least twelve different environments; a jungle, a desert, a canyon, a mountain, a beach (I'd done really well there for some reason), and so much more.

It didn't take long to get into the swing of the game, and soon I was taking on every monster I could get my hands on. Various achievements and numbers popped up around me as I kept going, making me go harder and harder. I saw other players once and a while, and even joined a small group to take down a two headed, three armed, five footed mountain troll, but mostly I just kept on going.

It was like some internal compass was guiding me through the game, trying to get me to go somewhere. Somehow it fought through the haze I'd grown used to since I came here, and kept pulling and nagging at me, dragging me on.

And then it stopped, my gut tugging me hard straight ahead.

I walked a few steps, jumping as the environment shifted to a nighttime setting on the edge of a cliff. Some type of creepy old castle was in the background, and I could see a few other players starting to storm the gates.

"Wicked!" I grinned, starting up towards them.

I was halfway there, trying to figure out what other monsters I was going to fight before I heard a panicked cry near the cliff. I saw a flash of something shiny, frowning as I saw a manticore knock a kid flat on his back, the kid desperately backtracking towards the edge of the cliff as the manticore advanced.

Before I knew what was happening I was sprinting at full speed towards them, my heart pounding a million miles a minute. The tug in my gut had turned into a crushing overwhelming force telling, no, _commanding_ me to go to the rescue.

I jumped up on a rock as I got close, leaping through the air and slashing through the manticores raised tail. It gave a mighty howl as the scorpion tipped barbs fell to the ground, rounding on me and giving the kid a chance to get to shelter.

Relief filled me as they managed to get away, my heart feeling ten times lighter. What was going on with me? I shook my head, trying to concentrate and take a battle stance. I had bigger, hairier issues to deal with at the moment.

The manticore tried to walk around me, fangs snapping, trying to get a read on me. I stopped it from coming around, stalking forward to keep it back up against the cliff. I don't think I even saw it move, the Manticore suddenly shot forward, scratching straight through my now level 7 armor.

I staggered back, only for it to bat me to the side, and finally smacking me with its amputated tail, my head slamming up against the rocks. I was dazed, rolling onto my back and staring at the simulated sky in shock. How strong was this thing? I frowned as my health bar appeared above my head, mouth dropping as I watched it fade all the way from blue (I might have made a few alterations to my player preferences) to red almost instantly, barely a spec left of my health.

One more hit and I'd be out of the game.

I sat up, the manticore smiling a toothy grin as it bounced on its toes, ready for more. What were my options here? My sword was still right beside my hand, I could try and fight it. I'd probably die of course. I could run like heck and see if I could outrun it; I probably couldn't. Or maybe I could get some of the others to help me then- no, they wouldn't be here fast enough. I was dead.

"So long, sucker." The manticore hissed, leaning low to the ground before pouncing.

Several things ran through my mind at that moment, things like 'oh my gosh I'm going to die', 'wow these graphics are to die for' and 'I wonder if I should go to the buffet after this, I'm starving'. But as the manticore came flying down at me some innate instinct shot through me.

I moved faster than I ever had before, rolling to the side and grabbing my sword, bracing myself with my sword pointed straight for its toothy grin. The manticore never had time to adjust its course, it ran straight into my sword, the blade going hilt deep as the monster crashed into me. I slammed painfully into the ground, the weight of the manticore crushing me a split second before it vanished in an explosion of golden dust.

I coughed, waving the stuff away and sitting up, muscles protesting angrily. Dang this game really took a lot out of you. Maybe it was time to go hit the buffet. But hey I'd beaten that manticore, and that thing was a total beast! That was worth all the trouble, especially after all the EXP came in and a golden award popped up in the corner of my visor reading 'N00BZ RUL3!'

I stood up, grabbing my sword and shaking myself off, almost ready to go when a voice behind me said "Whoa…"

I glanced back to see it was the kid I had saved, their face obscured by their helmet.

"That was a level nineteen manticore," He said solemnly, glancing around at the dust "You totally saved me. You were absolutely amazing! Where did you learn to do that?"

I just cracked a grin, glancing back at the carnage myself.

"Yeah I guess it was pretty awesome. And no problem, I bet you could have handled it yourself."

The kid just shook his head wildly.

"No way, I'm barely a level 6. Are you a hero?"

I just shrugged, bashfully running a hand through my hair.

"I wish kid. Hey listen, it was nice meeting you but I'm gonna go-"

We both yelped as twin arrows shot out of the darkness, catching us both squarely in the chest. We stumbled back, and I bit my lip, my chest searing in an entirely new pain. The arrow had shot straight into my heart, and it stayed there, the shaft a brilliant shade of red, burning me from the inside out before it burst into flames and vanished.

I made out the same thing happening to the kid, but I was too busy dealing with the sudden head spinning and reeling. What the heck had that been? That hadn't been anything like the other hits in the game, it felt like the arrow had just shot into my soul.

I peered into the darkness ahead, and for a split second I thought I saw the attendant standing just down the hill, red eyes shining with a bow still outstretched towards us. And then he was gone. I jumped, all memory of the strange guy vanishing as I watched what was left of my health drop, and for the words 'GAME OVER' to take over.

And then I was staring into a blank visor. I sighed and pulled it off of my head, taking in the strange room around me. Everything was grayscale, several different areas with different types of grey environment littering the area for use. I could see the players who had been up at the castle, giving out war cries and fighting nonexistent enemies.

"Ah!" the kid beside me cried.

His shoulders slunk, and a light on the side of his visor went off, probably signaling that he was out of the game as well.

"That totally wasn't fair!" He whined, crossing his arms.

A smile tugged at my lips and I shrugged, feeling his pain. "No kidding, snipers suck."

The kid nodded angrily, his pouting somehow actually coming off as kind of cute. Suddenly I didn't want to go to the buffet, I wanted to hang out with him, to find out what he was like.

"And I worked so hard to get here too! Bianca made me stay with her all day to play that stupid tennis game!"

"I know the feeling I thought I'd never get away from Annabeth and Grover. This was great, fighting monsters and being a hero."

Wait a second, who was Annabeth?

"You do make a good hero," The boy said with a grin "I think you'd be a pretty cool partner for this game."

"Do you want to try?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes.

I deflated when he shook his head saying "We can't, part of the game rules. You only get one chance, then you have to wait a full 24 hours to play again."

"That's a stupid rule."

"No kidding. Well…" He hesitated, looking like he wanted to say something before shaking his head "I guess I'd better go. Thanks for the save, even if it did get you sniped. You at least get to be my hero."

He suddenly blushed bright, his olive toned skin burning before he whirled around giving a curt "Bye!" before trotting towards the entrance.

"Hey!" I called, catching up to him and turning him around.

He jumped at my touch, taking a step back, only to waver for a second and take a step closer.

"Yeah?" He asked, voice unsure.

"I, uh… Um…. What I mean is… You wanna hang out?" Holy cow, was I getting tongue tied asking someone if they wanted to hang out?

The boy seemed taken aback, glancing around, before pointing at himself.

"You want to hang out with me? Really?"

"Yeah. I mean you seem pretty cool, and if you just started and you got to level six that means you've got some skill. You want to go play laser tag or something?"

The boy nodded eagerly, visor bobbing up and down. I beamed, relief flooding through me. I still didn't know why, but something about him just seemed… right. I didn't get that feeling about many people. Really only my mom and Grover had ever gotten that same buzz reaction from me. And I trusted that feeling, so maybe I should give him a chance.

"Cools. I'm Percy by the way, Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson, huh?" The kid tested my name out a few times, his grin growing before he nodded and pulled off his visor. A mop of ebony black hair pooled out, and two eager brown eyes shined up at me. He extended a hand saying "I'm Nico. Nico Di Angelo."

I shook his hand, both of us beaming.

"Nice to meet you Neeks," I said, earning a blush "Now you ready for some kick butt laser tag?"

**x-X-x**

I shot up from the floor gasping, my head spinning. The water had vanished, and by the way the Argo was shaking I could tell we were back in the air. I stumbled to my feet, gripping my bedframe for support. What the heck had that been?

That had never happened. I'd never met Nico in the Lotus Casino. Right? I didn't remember seeing him… I tried hard, but those days were a blur. And yet, the more I thought about the dream I had just come from, the more details I remembered.

That had all been real. It had all happened.

My heart was still palpitating wildly, and that same flame I'd felt when I was shot had come back, burning back to life. Something was wrong here. Or maybe something was right. I didn't know. All I knew as I made my way out onto the deck, was that things were going to change.

* * *

**The long awaited chapter 2, hope this kind of sets the tone. Forgive me, I lost my manuscript with the plot so I had to write it back up from scratch, but I hope you all enjoy and get ready for the ride! Hope you all enjoy, Read and Review!**

**Review goal: 5 (You guys make it all worth it!)**


	3. What's Outside's Inside's

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Yet. **

**Italics mean unnatural communication**

**x-X-x is a dream state transition and vice versa**

**3TB for short**

* * *

**What's Outside's Inside's**

**Jason POV**

The Argo II was back in the air, and we were back on course. We were behind schedule, but beside that we should be on track again in no time. I hope so at least. While the Argo was up and running now, her crew wasn't.

Percy and Annabeth's fight had started off a chain reaction, and now everyone was edgy. Everyone had taken sides on the argument, despite how stupid it was. They were both broken, we shouldn't be driving a wedge between them, let alone everyone else. But here we were, doing exactly that.

Piper had taken Annabeth's side. That had been easy to see from how quickly she snapped to defend her. She wasn't talking to me now. Frank had also taken her side, stating that Percy seemed more unpredictable than usual, and not in the good way.

Hazel had come to Percy's defense with me; she'd known Nico before Tartarus, and I guess she knew the after effects better than most. She understood what Percy and Annabeth were going through, if only in spirit. So the sides were even, with Percy, Hazel, and I taking one side, and Annabeth, Piper, and Frank on the other.

And then of course there was Leo in the middle. Poor guy. My best friend was getting a lot of smack for not joining either side, although most of it came from Piper and Frank. Leo stayed to himself a lot nowadays, staring dreamily at a picture of a girl Hazel had drawn up for him.

He was so love-struck I didn't even know where to start, and for some reason that made my heart twinge a little. Sure I was glad that my little pyromaniac had finally got himself a girl, but it just felt… wrong.

Not that I knew about relationships or anything though. Ever since the fight had started Piper and I had been at ends, and the few times we talked to each other were filled with uncomfortable silences. Why couldn't things go back to normal?

Because we're demigods that's why, duh. Sometimes the amazing superpowers didn't really make this life worth it all.

So now I was caught in yet another split, this one completely stupid. Of course they were both acting differently, they'd literally been through hell and back. If you didn't come back from that screwed up, then you already had to have some damage done to you, or at the very least be some twisted psychopath.

The only reason the others were so quick to gang up on Percy was that his signs showed easier. His powers were stronger than ever, they clung to his emotions, and worst of all, they lingered just beneath the surface. Something about him had changed after he fell into the pit, some of that childish innocence that he held had faded away.

And as much as I supported and protected him, I realized that I didn't like the result. I didn't like the potential that had come at the loss of that innocence. Potential has a funny way of deciding how it will change a person, and I knew from experience that potential and rejection didn't give good responses. Fixing Percy needed to happen, and fast.

And that was without even thinking about what to do with Annabeth. It was harder to see through her lies, to see her new flaws. But you could do it if you really tried, you could catch the mania burning in her eyes sometimes, that perfect control slowly ebbing away.

Her breaking point was just as close as Percy's. But at least she had Piper. They seemed to have bonded, and when they were together, that fire in Annabeth seemed to die down, just a little. We could fix Annabeth easily. Percy was the hard one. Percy needed someone to talk to, someone to trust. He had tried out there on the beach, he really had.

Maybe he just needed a little nudge in the right direction. We hadn't exactly been the best of friends, but he need the support. Just like Nico had. Hmm…. Nico.

How was he holding up? After his confession he'd seemed better, more open. But with what Cupid had said, and the way he still said Percy's name… there was no way he was over Percy. Yeah there was hate in his voice, anger, a negative emotional goldmine in the making. But his eyes said a different thing.

They still shined when we had talked about him, and I might have been dreaming but when we woke up on the hill and Nico realized he was holding his hand, I swore I had seen a blush. What would Percy think of all that? If Nico came out, what would Percy do?

Before I'd been certain that Nico just needed to get it out in the open, to stop denying it to himself and accept who he was. Yeah Percy would have probably done something stupid and ended up going off with Annabeth, but it would have been done. Nico would have had closure and he could heal, he could truly move on.

But now I wasn't so certain. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were all broken. The actions of three already unpredictable heroes were bound to only be worse now. And with only a few days left until the end of the world, we didn't have time to fix them.

Or did we?

Maybe it was time to take matters into my own hands. Piper was working on fixing Annabeth, it was time to fix Percy. Percy needed a friend now more than ever, and with him and Leo tying as the very heart and soul of our crew, we needed him back up in action more than ever.

It was time to get to work.

**Leo POV**

Calypso stared down at me from her paper palace, unblinking as I lounged back, staring up at her. Things hadn't been going smooth lately. The whole crew was up in arms with each other. Hazel was mad at Frank because he was accusing Percy of being a monster, Frank was mad at Jason because of Roman Bro stuff, Jason was mad at Piper because she had started the whole thing, Piper was mad at Percy for being mean to Annabeth, Annabeth was angry at Percy for somehow being a monster, and Percy… Honestly I think Percy was mad at himself.

That really made me want to join Percy, because he wasn't blaming anyone for whatever had happened to him, he was trying to just keep on going. But at the same time that made me made, because my staying neutral made everybody, sans Percy, ticked off at me.

I'd just wanted to stay out of all this, try and fix up Festus, and find a way back to Calypso's island. Was it really that bad to want to go back to the girl of my dreams? Apparently so, because everybody glared at me as they went by. It hurt the most when Piper and Jason did it, two of my best friends. Especially Jason. The guy had been like a hero to me, scooping me out of the lame, avoid at all costs slump at school and making me part of his group.

He'd been the guy I wanted to hang out with all the time, the friend who didn't run away when I accidently burned off his eyebrows with my latest gadget, or smack me when I blew stuff up. Wait, actually he did. But everybody did that, and besides, his smacks were more of the 'what-were-you-doing-you-could-have-hurt-yourself-dude' smacks, rather than the 'oh-my-gosh-the-elf-on-crack-blew something-up-he's-going-to-kill-us-all-with-a-pocket-nuke-stop-him' that everybody else gave me.

I miss just hanging out with him and Piper. Well, right now I miss just hanging out with him, having bro moments. Those moments were the best, it was like the rest of the world just fell away, and all my craziness and antics didn't matter, because all that mattered was that we were together having fun.

Maybe when all this was done we could go do that again, we could all get together without trying to kill each other, without monsters or gods or angry sheep trying to kill us. Maybe we could just relax and have fun.

That's what the crew needed! Fun! That's what would bring us all together again! And I knew just the guy to go to; Percy! Granted he may not have the comedy genius I have or the knack for being the life of the party, once again, like I do, he was pretty big. The whole camp liked him (well most of them anyways. There were a few Ares kids who always glowered and muttered something about toilets and revenge whenever somebody talked about him), and he'd definitely had a few ragers.

I scrambled to my feet, knocking over a few piles of nick knacks and blueprints, stumbling out the cabin door and heading towards Percy's cabin. I round the corner only to collide with my blondie, almost falling before he caught me, righting me in the process.

"Thanks. I totally had that by the way, I was just-"

"Going to give the floor a hug?" Jason asked with a grin, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged grinning "You know me so well."

"No kidding. Which is why I'm worried, because I see that spark in your eye which means you have a crazy idea, and crazy ideas and you aren't always the best plan."

"Your right, we're a brilliant plan." I shot back, crossing my arms and hopping back and forth from foot to foot.

Jason rolled his eyes saying "Spill."

I gave a dramatic sigh before my grin came back and I started bouncing. "Well I just know that everybody's fighting, and I thought that the best way to get everyone to stop fighting is to have a party. You know like they do in all the old movies? The greasers and the jocks have a battle, but then somebody has a party and they're forced to hang out and realize they're both awesome and start partying and then the movie has a happy ending with crazy music?"

"Can you repeat all that? Maybe not at chipmunk speed?"

I glowered at the blonde who just smirked playfully and ruffled my hair.

"I'm just messing with you firebug. I think that's a great idea, what's the plan?"

"Well I'm going to go get Percy and try and cheer him up, then we'll work on getting him up and about, then get Buford fixed up and in a tux, send out a few invitations, get the music going, and viola, we have a party! What do you think?" I waited patiently, trying to ignore the jealous twinge that hit me when Jason jumped at Percy's name.

Why did he have to get all Jason's attention? They weren't even good friends, heck, half the time they were together they were trying to kill each other. Then again the scary death kid didn't seem that friendly with him either, but somehow the two had seemed pretty buddied up ever since they got that stupid scepter. I'd felt that same twinge back then, and the thought of losing him still made it hit me harder than ever.

"You know what?" Jason asked, snapping me out of my angst "I think that a party's just what we need. Let's go get Percy now."

I grinned, trying to push those thoughts out of my head and following as Jason led the way to Percy's cabin. Yeah things might be a little bad now, but just give it a little time. Soon enough everything would be back to normal. We'd have fun again, just you wait. And then everything would be perfect again.

**Annabeth POV**

I sat hunched up in my dark cabin, wishing the light away. Light made shadows, and monsters hid in shadows, and I didn't want any more of those. I already had one living just a few doors down from me. Something had changed Percy down there in the pit, something that scared me. I could look past what he had done to Arachne- he was saving my life.

That's what my seaweed brain had always done. Saved me. Protected me. Loved me. But then he had attacked Achyls. She had been willing to go; the second the poison had started to attack she had tried to make a beeline out of there, but Percy had stopped her. That's when the dark took over Percy.

And then there had been Bob. His sacrifice had sent us up, back to our lives while, our new friends died down there, fighting a manifestation of Tartarus itself. I felt the stains from that too, having to leave him. But I felt the stains form a lot of things now.

Maybe I'd killed too many Arai, maybe we both had. All those curses, all the things we had done; it had to be why we had changed, why we were so different now. It was why we were monsters. I knew Percy wasn't the only one. A monster had come back to the world of the living wearing a Percy suit, and another had come back wearing an Annabeth suit.

I wasn't the same girl that had fallen down into Tartarus. Percy and I had fallen down, ready for anything. But now I wasn't ready for anything. We'd been shattered, and now we were coming apart at the seams, ticking time bombs. We had to hold it together, we had to make it long enough to save the world.

After that it didn't matter what happened to us. And more than anything I wanted for things to go back to the way they were. I wished I could be back in Percy's arms, I wished I could be protecting him from the shadows, the darkness. But that couldn't happen.

Because I was afraid of him now. Tartarus had changed him so much, but the changes were still invisible to the others. I had to save him, but every time I saw him, all I saw was the monster that had been the boy I loved. It was like Luke all over again. I didn't want that. I didn't want the pain back.

I needed Piper here. Piper managed to talk my pain away, even if all she wanted was to try and make me a better leader. Having her around helped calm me down, she could make the demons in my head quiet down and make the shadows stop their sinister dancing.

Maybe I should let her it, let her help me.

Maybe. Such a funny word. Maybe I should kill myself. Maybe that would end my pain. Maybe I should go be with Percy. Maybe I should go kill Jason. Maybe I should kill Leo. Maybe this was all just a plot against me. Maybe I was just some crazy girl locked up in an asylum, imagining all this pain.

I pinched myself, trying to get away from those thoughts. I had enough problems without thinking about all the maybes, my control was fading fast and I didn't need the chaos of a 'maybe' running through my head.

No, it was time to get back in control of my life. I couldn't be hiding here in the dark, waiting for thing to happen. I had a crew to guide, a plan to make, and monsters to kill. The two monsters lingering in the crew would just have to wait until later.

I got off my bed, throwing on the switch and turning back to my table. Time to get to work. I was halfway to my work desk when something passed by in the corner of my eye. I whirled around, readying for an attack, only to find a horrible monster staring through a small window in the wall.

It glared back at me with dead grey eyes, paled skin, sharp teeth, and a mess of blonde curls. It took me a whole minute to realize that it was only my reflection. I just stayed there, watching myself for a long minute, trying to figure out why.

The next second, I was across the room, and my fist was through the small mirror frame. Shards were stuck in my hand, and crimson was already starting to leak out. I smiled at that, relief flooding through me as I watched it run out. Fear had dug into me, fear that instead of blood, dust would come out, golden dust.

I wasn't a monster. I kept telling myself that as I swept away the mirror shards, repeating that I wasn't a monster as I bandaged my hand up. When I walked back to my desk I walked with purpose. It was time to get rid of the monsters. It was time to set things right.

* * *

**Ta dah! Holy cow that's a lot of reviews, glad you guys are so crazy about this, I'll try and update again soon. And to theboringdolphin, he does fall in love with Nico all on his own. Trust me, all will be explained later on, so just bear with me here. Anways, we're starting to get into the plot here, I hope y'all are enjoying this. Yes, Percy and Annabeth are going to be a little crazy here. Just a little. Just enough to really get the point across. And apologies if I'm using the broken thing too much, I felt like I was pushing the point to much, beating the dead horse if you will. Anyways, thanks everybody, hope your read and review!**

**Review Goals: 15**


	4. Over and Over

**Disclaimer. I own not Percy Jackson at this time, but I will soon. Probably not. But still. **

**Italics mean unnatural communication. **

**x-X-x is a dream state transition and vice versa**

**3TB for short**

* * *

**Over and Over**

**Nico POV**

Life sucks. Of course I'm the gay son of the god of death, nobody likes me, and I'm in love with a boy who could care less if I stopped existing so maybe I'm a tad biased. But still though. Looking around, knowing what I do, life isn't going too well for anybody right now.

Hedge keeps pacing around our makeshift camp, anxiously chomping at his club. He's been muttering to himself for a while now, trying to be convinced that everything is okay. He lost contact with his wife, some nymph, a while back, and he's been a nervous wreck ever since. The Romans are moving in, blocking calls in and out of camp.

If it's not Gaea, Octavian will happily end up destroying us all in his insane power-grab. But that won't happen. I promised _him_ I'd get the statue back, and I'd get it to camp. Even if it kills me.

Reyna muttered in her sleep, a strange smile crossing her unconscious lips. Strange because Reyna rarely smiled, but still a nice change. Maybe not everybody was as bad off as I thought, maybe there was still some hope left.

"My singer… Cal…" She murmured, voice tainted with sleep.

Sleep.

I probably should get some of that. With all the power I've been draining taking us from place to place, I need all the rest I can get. But sleep means more dreams. Dreams like the one I had the last time I slept. Dreams about meeting Percy before Westover, memories of the Lotus, about things that never happened, but I was remembering nonetheless.

Curled up on the cold ground, pulling my aviator close. You get used to sleeping on the cold, hard ground when you had no home to go to, when you're homeless. Westover had never been a home, just a prison until we could finally be saved. Camp Half Blood had been great; at least until I realized they didn't want me there.

Well, that and watching Annabeth sucking Percy's face of made me feel like ripping my heart out of my chest and smashing it into a million tiny pieces. And then New Rome, well that was just a stop so I could see Hazel.

But I could still remember when I did have a roof over my head. Times like Percy's birthday, when he had invited me in and given me blue cake. As much as I hated it, that was one of my favorite memories, even if the conversation always turned out different in my head and dreams.

I felt a twinge as I remembered how Percy had found me even in New Rome, memory gone and mind wiped clean (not that it probably took too much, he already was so oblivious). Months of searching, panicking, praying, denying, and then I found him.

I didn't expect him to remember me. But he had. He had recognized me, something that had made my heart beat faster, false hope starting to creep back in, the false hope he always made me feel. And then I'd had to say I didn't know him, completely deny him.

If only it could be that easy.

Figures though. And of course he remembered Annabeth even then. It just proved it though, didn't it? I wasn't meant to get my happy ending. Hell, at this rate I wasn't even meant to be happy.

I was so caught up with my thoughts I barely noticed as I went cold and finally passed out, to numb to think anymore.

**x-X-x**

I had a hero. I _have_ a hero. I still couldn't really wrap my head around it, the thought was too unreal, too fantastic. But there he was, sitting across the table, drowning a stack of pancakes in blueberry syrup and bacon.

He grinned when he caught my eye, and I quickly glanced down at my plate, trying to hide a blush. Percy was amazing! He was like some kind of ninja with a sword, he made the best jokes I'd ever heard, he knew how to have real fun, and the best part of all, he liked me!

He thought I was cool, and coming from him, that was just… perfect. This place was great and all, but really people kind of ignored me, even Bianca preferred to be out playing on the courts or archery ranges rather than hanging out with me.

But that's always how it's always been, I'm the odd kid on the block, even before I got here. Wait, what? Hadn't I always been here with Bianca? My mind numbed after a few seconds, my curiosity falling prey to the Hotel's catching music, flashing lights, and delicious aromas.

What had I been thinking about again? Oh duh! I had a hero now! I thought I'd been done for when that manticore attacked, but then he'd come out of nowhere, cutting off its poisonous barb and turning it to dust. And then he'd wanted to hang out!

I got to be the hero next at laser tag though. Percy may have been a ninja with a sword, but he couldn't hit water if he fell out of a boat. We'd practically had the whole other team after us once I saved him, running back to our base, laughing he whole way.

We'd lost miserably, but we were both having too much fun to care. And now we were here at the party buffet eating pancakes. Well, Percy was eating, I was too excited to eat.

"So what do you want to do next?" Percy practically yelled over the music.

Next? He still wanted to hang out? I beamed, bouncing around in my seat and glancing around, thinking hard. What was good enough for him, what was going to impress my hero? The music was pounding in my head, a crowd of people around us dancing and partying, drowning out all intelligent thought.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had taken Percy by the hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. I bounced and hopped, trying to fit in with the crowd.

Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, people with weird shoes, big hair, and dangling necklaces were waving their hands and hips, stepping in time to the music while others with sagging pants and backwards baseball caps swung back and forth or spun on the floor, and still more people were just twisting and turning, practically attached to anyone who got near enough.

The Hotel had a lot of weird people and it seemed like there were always new dances, songs, and really weird new clothes. Even Percy looked kind of strange come to think of it…

Speaking of Percy, he looked nervous, scratching the back of his head and biting his lip. I frowned up at him shouting "What's wrong?"

Percy dropped his gaze to look down at his feet, avoiding my gaze as he shouted back "I can't dance!"

I slowed down, now just swaying to the beat and staring put into those sea green eyes. He looked ashamed and sad, maybe even a little guilty.

"It's time to change that." I said to myself, barely realizing I'd said it aloud.

"What?" Percy called back over the clamor.

I just shook my head and grabbed his hands again pulling his arms and helping him step in time to he beat. He was as hopeless a dancer as he was a shooter, constantly stepping on my feet (not that I really minded) and bumping into other dancers.

Finally I just gave up, surrendering to the song and letting Percy do his thing. As it turns out, that totally made things get way better Percy took over, pulling me into a dance with no tune or melody, making sure to keep the two of us spinning and stumbling, bouncing and rolling, and anything else you could throw in there.

Percy put an arm around my waist as we danced, the two of us circling and spinning, ignoring the glares of everyone around us like nothing else in the world mattered. Maybe it didn't, maybe all that mattered right now was us.

And then the song ended, and I found myself practically in his arms from our last maneuver, face only inches away from his. We were both panting hard but the shine in his eyes told me Percy could keep doing this all day. Motion caught my attention, my eyes snapping lower to see him biting his dry lips again.

They looked cracked and red, clearly Percy's bad stress habit. A part of me wanted to lean up and kiss those lips. Partly to help him get rid of the pain. Partly to taste if he was as sweet as he acted. That's what people who like each other do to make the other feel better, right?

I stiffened, frowning at the thought. No, guys didn't do that, at least not with other guys, that wasn't right. Right? No. No that wasn't right, I was a boy, and boys didn't kiss boys.

Suddenly becoming self-aware I realized just how close I was and disentangled myself, taking a step back just as Percy stared to lean in. He stumbled forward before regaining his balance, taking his own step back.

"Um… Yeah, right. Sorry."

Wait why was he sorry? I was opening my mouth to object when the next song started and the crowd rushed back to the dance floor. I yelped as I was shoved and trampled in the mob, quickly losing sight of Percy. I managed to squeeze out of the crowd, desperately searching for my new friend, my calls dying out in the uproar.

I spotted a flash of sea green and whirled around, dashing towards the source. The crowd throbbed and expanded, threatening to suck me back in but I stayed on the outside. Where did he go?

"Percy!" I shouted, running after another flash of sea green.

It turned out to just be a light on a slot machine, nowhere near the color of Percy's eyes. I was starting to panic when the music boomed and the lights flashed white. My heart stopped beating in my chest and my breath caught, eyes going wide.

No, not again, gods please no, not-

"Nico!" Percy bounded up beside me, playfully punching my shoulder, but I was frozen stock still. No, not the lightning not again.

"Nico?" Percy stepped around to face me looking concerned.

The flash had burned my retinas, the smell of ozone and ash were overwhelming everything else.

"Neeks are you okay?" He was leaning in close now, waving a hand in front of my face "Breathe Nico!"

I wasn't breathing? Oh. So that's why my lungs were burning. It wasn't because of the ashes. There had never been any ashes. There hadn't been any lightning either.

Percy steered me over to a chair setting me down and kneeling beside me.

"Nico what's wrong?" Percy gave me a pleading look, trying to get through to me.

"The lightning." I managed, barely able to think through the jello sensation overwhelming my mind.

Percy frowned, glancing around and turning back to me.

"What lightning?"

The lightning that had killed my mother, the lightning that had sent us here. Wait what? Where had that come from? The song boomed again while the lights flared and I gasped, heart going from a solid stop to an insane drum beat, threatening to burst out of my chest.

But the sound was muffled as something covered my eyes, the lights vanishing in favor of soothing darkness. It was Percy. He had put his hands over my eyes and ears, stifling the energized club and brining my panic to a screeching halt.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before he finally let go, catching hold of my hand and pulling me out of my seat in a mad dash across the dance floor and out of the room.

I was out of breath when he finally slowed to a stop, my lungs burning even more than before. We were at the entrance to Carnival des Rêves the acre wide theme park inside the Hotel, the roller coasters, log rides, and Ferris wheels all in sight over the entry wall.

"Thank you." I wheezed, hating myself for being so weak.

Percy waved it off, still looking worried.

"What happened back there? You stopped breathing, and you were shaking. Did you have a seizure or something?"

I tried shaking my head, that jello numbness trying to take control once more, threatening to make me forget it had even happened in the first place.

"It wasn't a seizure, I just kind of panicked."

"Why? Do you need to go lie down?"

"It's just the lights. They reminded me of before…" I trailed off, something inside me sparking to life.

Before what? Memories came creeping back in, sights and smells, experiences from before I came to the casino- but that wasn't right, I'd always been here with Bianca. No, that couldn't be right, we'd been outside; we'd lived in a house, we'd had another life before this.

Something was wrong here. And the lightning…

"It has to do with the lightning…"

"Well yeah I figured that out when you said it" Percy shrugged "I just didn't know what to do."

"No," I started shaking my head "Before I was in the Hotel. There was lightning. It came out of nowhere, it's why I'm here now."

Percy tilted his head to the side, confusion plane on his face.

"Percy when did you get here? To the Hotel I mean?"

Percy's frown deepened and I could see the gears turning in his head.

"Well I've been here for… I mean we got here a few…" Percy shook his head and rubbing the side of his head trying to focus.

His eyes suddenly snapped open going wide, only to go cloudy again a second later. The battle went on the dull fog flowing into his expression over and over again until he clenched his fists, standing defiant.

"I got here today. Just a few hours ago. It's not right here, this place, it's bad. And the lightning… That's important, I need to find the lightning."

"You need to find the lightning?"

Percy hesitated before nodding.

"Yeah. I can't remember why. I can't even think right now, it's this place. The more I think about it the faster it fades."

"Tell me what you know. Come on, focus Percy, you can do this. This place, how do you know it's wrong?"

Percy shook his head and stepped back, struggling to think at all now.

"The people. They're all wrong, they don't fit. And this feeling. It's like I'm in a dream. Only this time it's my head that's stuck in slow motion, everything else is fine."

I nodded, trying o think myself.

"Okay. So the hotels gone cuckoo. It makes you forget, and the people are weird somehow. Any idea why?"

Percy shook his head some more, obviously fighting a losing battle on his end.

"And the lightning? You said you need to find it, that it's important."

Percy nodded. "Someone stole it, they… I think they blamed me. I need to get it back so I can save somebody else."

"And they have it here?" I asked skeptically.

Percy nodded, then shook his head.

"I don't know." He admitted, glancing around uneasily "I know we came here because it was important but I just can't figure out why."

So someone had stolen lightning and blamed Percy, and then he and his friends had gone searching for it and ended up here.

"So you really are a hero then? I mean, most people don't have lightning thieves to catch, they don't go on adventures like that. Is that why you're so awesome at Mythomagic?"

I couldn't help the excitement that crept into my voice, seeing Percy in a whole new light. Before he had been amazing, but that he was a real bona fide hero out on a quest to top it all off… I mean come on, that's just…

"Wow." I whispered in awe as Percy slowly nodded.

"I think I am. I remember stuff, some camp with weapons, then there was this bull monster I got into a fight with-"

"You fought a real Minotaur?!"

"Um… yeah? I think so anyways. So did my mom. My mom!" Percy suddenly gasped, eyes gong wide "It took her, I remember now! She's who I have to save. If I get the Master Bolt back I can prove I'm innocent and get her back!"

I had no clue had a master bolt was, but guessing from Percy's tone it was really important.

"That bolt thingy has to be here then, that's why you came!"

Percy's shoulders slumped as he thought again, trying to find the right words.

"Not it's not- Well I don't' thinks it's here. We kind of found this place out of the blue and… I can't remember the rest."

"Exactly Perce! Where better to keep a stolen lightning bolt somewhere that makes you forget everything!"

"Dude that makes sense! I've gotta go find Annabeth and Grover, then we can-"

Percy froze, eyes glued on something behind me.

"What's-" I began, starting to turn around only for Percy to stop me.

"Act casual!" He whisper-shouted, turning around and pretending to examine the amusement parks wall sized map.

I copied him, trying to be inconspicuous as I peeked out the corner of my eyes. A security guard was watching us from the hallway. Their face was a blank mask, expressionless, their eyes hidden under pitch black sunglasses, but undoubtedly staring straight at us.

"Nico do you remember when you got here?" Percy asked, pointing to a random attraction on the map.

I silently shook my head, playing along and throwing on a smile, pointing out another random ride.

"Does Bianca? Does anybody?"

I shook my head again.

"I don't know, until today I never thought about it. And I've never seen a guard before."

Percy nodded slowly, before starting to steer us into the Carnival. I risked a glance back as we passed the open archway, but the guard had vanished.

"I think you're right Neeks, it has to be here, and everyone here's trapped!" Percy whispered, eyes darting around.

I nodded excitedly, glancing around as well at the seemingly innocent surroundings. People laughed and screamed on the rides, the crowds were bustling and chatting, it was a paradise

Or was it?

"So what are we going to do?" I whispered, unconsciously stepping closer to Percy.

My hero grinned mischievously, sea green eyes shining.

"We're going to find the Master Bolt, save everybody here, kick butt, take names, and look awesome doing it. Any objections?"

I grinned, shaking my head so fast I thought it might snap off.

Percy smirked and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Come on Nico, let's have some fun."

**x-X-x**

"Nico wake up, we have to go now!"

I shot up, instinct taking over as I whipped out my sword and stabbed wildly. Reyna deflected my blade with an annoyed huff, pulling me to my feet and shoving me back towards the Athena Parthenos.

The coach was at the edge of the camp, holding back a wave of shadowy beasts, furiously bleating as he swung his club at anything that moved.

"Strap up Di Angelo, you've got all the rest we can manage right now, move out!"

I nodded, staggering over to the statue and sheathing my sword. I could hear Reyna rejoining the fray, buying me time while I strapped myself into my harness. Something roared far of, a blinding flash of light ripping across the sky. I came to a halt, mouth open to call out to Reyna and Hedge, but my mind stuck in the recent dreams.

Skeletal butterflies fluttered at the thought, the contact I had had with Percy, however brief. What else couldn't I be remembering about my time in the Lotus?

Reyna's war cry ended the fleeting fantasies and I managed to get their attention. As Coach and Reyna caught on and I pulled us into the shadows though, I couldn't stop the feeling inside me, the bubbly misery.

Damn you Jackson.

Just when I finally stop loving you, you make it all happen again. Just like before. Over and over. Because that's the horrible truth. I will always love Percy Jackson.

**Piper POV**

Dreams for demigods are the equivalent of playing Russian roulette for mortals. You never know what you're going to get or how it's going to try and kill you, because yes, our dreams have tried to do that very thing on more than one occasion.

That's probably why I groaned when I opened my eyes, finding myself in a strange dark space. I couldn't' see an inch in front of my face, it was as though nothing had ever existed or ever would.

I was starting to adjust to the shadows when a bright light snapped on behind me. I whirled around to see Aphrodite, or Venus, whatever, hurriedly working, hunched over a large table.

"Mom?"

When Aphrodite didn't respond, I slowly made my way over, taking a closer look at her work station. The table itself was nothing special, although it was littered with strange tools and devices. What caught my eyes were the fourteen glowing hearts spread across its surface.

Their colors ranged from sea green to violet, to kaleidoscope, to steel grey, all glowing with some strange light. Without even realizing it, I instinctively knew that these were our hearts that Aphrodite was working on.

I frowned as I saw the cracks and flaws that littered them, my frown deepening as I saw what I assumed were Percy and Annabeth's (the sea green and steel grey ones). They were scarred and gnarled, damage littering their otherwise pristine surfaces.

As I watched, Aphrodite used a pair of tweezers, pulling some sea green out of the steel heart, placing them instead into a chocolate brown vessel as dark as the abyss.

"Leave it to the demigods to break the only thing that matters." Mother muttered, wiping imaginary sweat from her brow.

"What are you doing?" I spoke up this time, waving a hand experimentally in front of her face.

No reaction at all. I yelped, feeling something spark inside me as mom took a shard f grey and carefully dropped it into the kaleidoscope heart, the two merging and glowing brighter than before.

"They're all just lucky I had a backup plan." Aphrodite went on, snapping me out of my daze "And honestly I have to admit I always thought Hera's plan sucked. This was the better of the two. Granted I've had to put up schedule by a few years. Tartarus shook too much lose, it broke their bonds, snapping those fragile ties. But now…"

Aphrodite grinned down at her work, watching as the hearts started drawing closer together.

"Happy ending 2.0 here we come. Just a few more memories and it all comes together. Let's have some fun Piper."

I jumped when she addressed me, turning her full attention upwards. The goddess of love gave me a smirk and blew me a kiss. The next think I knew I was gasping, sitting up, back in my own bed.

Mom was doing something to our hearts. On a life or death quest to save the world, kill the giants and take down Gaea. Where we had absolutely no more room for mistakes or problems.

"We are so screwed." I groaned, letting my head fall in my hands.

This wasn't going to end well. Not at all.

* * *

**So yeah. Nico has slight PTSD over what happened to his mother, the Lotus is messing with the powers of the Lethe, whatever, it'll all be explained. And I know Nico's slgihtly out of character, but that's because he's still a kid at the Lotus, he's still innocent and bubbly. Hope you guys are enjoying, have a fantastic morning/day/night!**


	5. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer, own not Percy Jackson, do I**

* * *

**The Plot Thickens**

**Hazel POV**

Leo and Percy's super-fantastical demigod fiesta of the millennium was not exactly super-fantastical. If anything it was super-fantastically awkward. We'd all been crammed into the dining hall, redecorated with a junk disco ball, crackling music, and flashing lights.

The disturbing images of Camp Half Blood had been covered by party signs, blocking the view of my fellow Romans preparing to invade. Nico was running out of time. And so were we.

But at least some of us were trying.

Even though he was hurting, Percy was managing to smile and exchange jokes with Leo and Jason. Things were rough right now for him. Annabeth had turned into some kind of colossal jerk, tearing him apart any chance she got. Couldn't she see how broken he was, how he was starting to break?

It was just like Nico. I had even seen him stalking some of my cousins old stomping ground around the Argo, hiding away in the crow's nest just like Nico used to. I wish they'd had time to talk. Percy and Nico had a bumpy past, but they always pulled through for each other when it counted. They could have helped the other recover.

On this quest alone Percy had been willing to abandon the quest to go find him when the giant twins had kidnapped him, and Nico had raced us to the House of Hades to save Percy after his fall. Together they could work through their shattered souls, maybe even fix each other for good.

And even though he denied it, I had known that Nico practically exploded when Percy came to New Rome. Having to lie to him, to say that he'd never known his friend to keep him safe, that was a sucker punch to the gut.

I knew he was worried about Percy, just like how I could tell Percy was worried about Nico now. When the son of Poseidon had shown up I hadn't know what the spark in Nico's eyes was. But then Percy had fallen into Tartarus itself, and that spark had come back to life.

And then I knew that it was a spark for Percy.

Nico would do anything for him, even if it killed him. But I couldn't help him out this time, all I could do was try and do damage control on this side. And so far it was a losing battle.

Frank had turned traitor and was siding with Annabeth and Piper, doing their best to make Percy's life a living hell, sabotaging and pointing out his flaws at every turn. Like that was going to help.

Speaking of the turncoats, I could see them on the other side of the room, switching from quietly murmuring amongst themselves t glowering over at Percy with suspicion or disgust.

I frowned, catching Frank's eyes and shaking my head in disappointment. He frowned back, averting his gaze and staring hard at the ground. We'd had our own issues lately. Percy honestly was just the scapegoat we needed to start voicing them.

Frank didn't trust me anymore, not with his shard or anything else, and I couldn't talk to him anymore, not since Mars blood had got to him. Some days it felt like I was dating a completely different person. His change into a warrior hadn't just been as great as we'd all hoped, the change wasn't just physical.

Everyone was so separate, so cut off now. We could barely stop fighting among ourselves nowadays, how were we supposed to defeat the giants and prevent Gaea from awakening? Maybe the gods had been right to keep us separate.

Gaea could be telling the truth, we could have been doomed to fail this quest since before we even set out. Everything that had happened was all Hera's fault. She was going to be why the gods fell and everyone died. She was-

I abandoned my thoughts when I saw Percy slinking away, silently closing the cabin door behind him. I look around hesitantly before realizing that nobody would miss me and followed after him.

I emerged out on deck in time to see him vanishing into the crow's nest high above.

"It had to be up high." I muttered, starting to crawl up after him.

I did my best to ignore the dizzying breeze and the gentle rocking of the boat. I'd never been a real boat or water kind of gal. Mama had once saved up enough money to take us on a bite road through the bayou, only for our boat to capsize and our captain to abandon us, claiming it was bad mojo to walk with witches through a swamp.

After nearly drowning that day, going back out on the water, no matter where or how deep, was not my idea of a good time. Flying was so much better anyways. I finally made it up to the top, hauling myself over the edge and seeing Percy staring out across the seemingly endless ocean, his back turned to me.

I watched him for a while, taking in the slumped shoulders, the way he was hanging his head. Diagnosis? Not good. Not good at all.

"You know I thought I saw some mermaids a while ago."

Percy looked back as I joined him before turning back out to face the sea.

"Really?"

I nodded, pointing to the port side.

"They swam right up there and started hucking seashells at Leo's head. And so naturally they all got into a seashell war. Leo even tried to make a catapult Gatling gun to shoot them back until it exploded in his face."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Let me guess, the marshmallow man swooped down next and tried to save them, right?"

"Hush up, its story time Percy. Now Jason came out and saw the mermaids trying to kidnap Leo and ran to the nearest phone booth and pulled on his super suit, becoming SuperSparky and flying in to save the day!"

Percy cracked a smile. "SuperSparky? Seriously?"

I nodded solemnly saying "Cross my heart and hope to die. Again."

Percy snorted, waving a hand for me to go on.

"So SuperSparky fought off the mermaids and save Prince Leo from certain-"

"Wait, Leo's a prince now?"

"Percy, save all questions until the end." I huffed.

Percy held up his hands in surrender.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely interrupted_, SuperSparky saved Prince Leo and they flew off into the sunset and lived happily ever after with their friends. The end."

Percy was quiet for a long second before finally cracking up, a smile spreading across his lips as he let out a hoot.

"Oh, perfect. Loved the suspense, the complex themes of life and death. Totally amazing and believable."

"Why thank ya kindly sir. I try so hard. The moral of the story is-"

"It has a moral?"

I glared Percy down until he seemed to shrink by a few inches before finally saying "The moral of this story is that just because things are tough now, doesn't mean you can't get your happy ending when things are over."

"Really? I thought it was that if fish people try and kidnap Leo that two of my friends will go gay and turn into a psycho prince who fights with fish and a blonde superman knockoff."

I sighed, joining him at the edge of the crow's nest and staring out at the silent waves. We stayed quiet for a long time after that, waiting for the other to breach the silence and speak up. I was the one who finally caved in and got to the point.

"Why are you up here Percy?"

The son of Poseidon looked away, unwilling to meet my gaze.

"I'm just trying to get some air."

I nodded slowly, turning away to study him. The shadows kept his face from view, but in the dim light I could see the utter hopelessness in his features.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Percy shook his head no.

"You sure?"

Percy shook his head, seeming unsure this time. I shrugged, letting it drop and saying "If you say so. I'm here for you if you need a hand though. We all are. Even if some of us have a bad way of showing it."

I waited another few seconds for a reaction that never came. I gave up and started walking back to the other edge. I had just thrown a leg over the side when Percy decided to speak up.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were they before."

I slowly backed up and stepped beside him, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"I didn't ask for this, I was just trying to do what was right. I just wanted to help people…"

"But you have helped people Percy. You've helped so many people. And none of us asked for any of this. But it's the hand we got, we have to roll with the punches."

"I'm tired of rolling with the punches!" Percy snapped, rounding on me "And I still lose everything and everyone. I let people die, I ruined lives, all because I wanted to play hero."

"What about all the good you've done? You made the gods recognize their children."

"And now they don't talk to any of us. I haven't even seen my dad since after the war."

"Well what about Nico? He got stronger because of you, he found a family."

"Yeah, he also lost his sister and got rejected by everyone because of _me_."

"Well Annabeth-"

We both flinched as that one came out and I knew that had been the wrong example.

"Annabeth… I'm pretty sure she wishes she could have gone through Tartarus alone rather than have had to come out with me."

Percy sagged, sinking down and balling up against the wall. I went down with him, sitting cross legged across the space and tried to reach out to him again.

"That's not what she wants. You two went through Tartarus, you just have a few issues. Just give it time and you guys will be able to fix it."

Percy shook his head, ebony locks shaking as he screwed his eyes shut.

"No. And I don't want to fix it."

"What do you mean? I thought you said you wanted things to go back to the way they were."

Percy shook his head vehemently, trying got form words that never came. His mouth opened and closed several times before he waved his hands in exasperation, clearly unable to put his thoughts into the right words.

The movement froze halfway through, with Percy staring at his outstretched hands. He looked back up to me, sea green eyes an ocean of emotion, and held out his palm. I paused, unsure of what to do, then reached out and took his hand.

I gasped, waves of alien emotions and memories cascading through the contact. I felt myself drowning in a river of poison, felt a thousand cursed from the Arai, watched the death and destruction of an ally giant, a friendly titan, and an innocent, skeletal cat.

And then I saw more. I saw images of Minotaurs, of wars, oceans and boats, islands, monsters, volcanos, I was helpless to the onslaught of pain, misery, and death that washed over me.

And then Percy pulled back his hand and I could breathe again. I fell back against the side of the crow's nest, out of breath, chest heaving and eyes wide.

"What. Was. That?" I managed to demand once my lungs started working again.

"Something Chiron taught me." Percy admitted with a shrug "Well not really. Back when I was still figuring out my powers he told me how they were tied to our feelings and that if we added emotion to them then they would be stronger than ever. He taught me that whole projection thing, I was just seeing if I could show you."

I just shook my head, struggling through the storm of new emotions raging inside me.

"I know how projection and powers work, I meant what the hell was the rest of that? Everything's inside you, everything that's happened. Are you bottling all that up?"

When Percy didn't respond I pressed a little more.

"Percy that's not healthy, its repression and denial. This is why you're so unstable, you've been trying to suppress all your pain, everything you've gone through. You literally have a hurricane inside you, your powers are starting to leak out while you're losing control. Why didn't you come to anybody?"

I didn't need him to answer, I knew why. He was Percy, he didn't want to hurt anybody. So he kept it all in, and kept on smiling and trying. If it hadn't been for Tartarus he might have been able to keep this up forever. But down in the pit…

The memories Percy had projected were hazy, half lived, but I could feel my heart breaking as I watched him.

"You have to let it out Percy, let it all go."

Percy's head whipped from side to side and I leaned closer, pulling him into a hug.

"Percy please. You're my friend. You're hurting right now, more than anyone should have to be hurting. You need help. Please let me help. Let us help you, we don't want you to get hurt."

"If I let all this out _you'll_ be the ones who get hurt. Back on the beach, that was nothing." Percy whispered hoarsely.

"Percy-"

"Thanks Hazel. You, Jason, and Leo, you guys are really helping. I just need some time. Goodnight."

Before I could object the boy had thrown himself over the side of the crow's nest. I yelped and leaped after him, only to find him sliding down the ropes with ease. I sighed, watching him flip onto the deck, vanishing into the decks below.

"Oh Percy…"

What was I going to do with him now? He needed help, but getting him too it was going to be hard. I needed to go get Jason and Leo. A part of me hated the idea of going and spilling Percy's secret, explaining all his strife.

But that was exactly why I needed to tell them. We had to find out how to help him. And Annabeth too. This had gone on long enough, it was time to change things.

The pain ended now.

There was a creak behind me and I whirled around, finding Frank glowering at me from the other half of the crow's nest.

"So," He said, crossing his arms coldly "You and Percy, huh?

**Frank POV**

I'd seen Hazel sneak out after Percy and decided to follow. Percy was a good guy, I knew he wouldn't do anything stupid. He'd proved his loyalty and support on our quest to Alaska. And even for a Greek, he was a great guy and a good friend.

Maybe that's why I felt so guilty for siding with Piper and Annabeth, because he was my friend. But while I knew Percy wasn't one to betray us, or go crazy, or turn into a monster like the others were saying. I was only worried about his powers.

The son of Poseidon was arguably one of the most powerful demigods alive, even Nico had thought so. Poseidon may have been benevolent to the Greeks, but to us Romans he was a terrifying adversary, strong enough to even fight both his brothers Pluto and Jupiter.

Sure Percy showed the Poseidon side more often, but that was changing. His fighting style, the way he used his powers, it worried me. It almost worried me as much as how unstable those same powers were.

No, I was on the opposite team just because I knew that we needed to figure out how to keep him down. And honestly it was the only way I could get close enough to watch Annabeth. Percy's issues were clear to everyone, like a gaping wound for the world to see. Annabeth was a fractured bone, invisible from the surface but broken nonetheless.

No, I'd had to play this all just right so they wouldn't go down in flames and take the rest of us with them. Hazel didn't seem to see it that way though. The conflict had let her start voicing problems and starting arguments over problems that didn't exist.

Like the fact that she didn't think I trusted her. I trusted Haze with my life, I'd literally given it to her on our quest. The only reason I'd even taken it back was because I didn't want to have it be destroyed and let me fail all my friends.

I needed to talk to her to get everything out in the open and make it out alright. But right now I was waiting, hidden behind the mast while Haze and Percy talked high above me in the crow's nest.

I'd let them talk. Percy could use the help, and after all, he was basically the one who'd finally pushed me to be a couple. He could probably give her some good advice and make her feel better.

"I'm tired of rolling with the punches!" I heard Percy snap from above, aggravated waves slapping against the side of the ship.

I stood up, eyes locked on the nest high above, but the voices had quieted again. Was it really wise to have them up there all alone? Maybe I should go up, just to make sure they weren't getting into too much trouble.

Although I wasn't exactly inconspicuous, especially since my blessing from Mars. Not that I'm complaining to much, the change feels good. No, stealth like this meant it was time for me to change.

I needed something that wouldn't attract too much attention. Seagull? Nah, they'd try and shoo me away. Lizard? Too long to climb up. How about a humming bird? Pretty quiet creatures, nice and small, hard to see. Perfect choice.

Unfortunately my shifter blood didn't have the same idea. I shrank smaller than the bird I'd hoped for, insectile wings sprouting from my back, a stinger ripping out of me and my legs starting to separate and shrink.

I was a bumblebee.

Gods, Annabeth could never know about this. She still hadn't let my whole koi mistake go. I tried to morph into a humming bird like I'd planned, but it didn't work. Insect it was.

I don't know about you, but I hate being bugs. I've only turned into them one other time and I was not a fan. You're so small and fragile when you're one, you can barely cover any ground, and to top it all off your brain goes kind of fuzzy after a while, like the form knows it wasn't supposed to have that much brain power.

That same fuzziness was already trying to fog my brain and distorting my senses. I tried to focus as I buzzed up to the crow's nest, alighting on a plank just under the edge. I peered over the edge, trying to avoid coming into the light above the crow's nest.

My small bee heart stopped as I saw Hazel and Percy pulling away from an embrace, their lips only inches apart. No way, I wasn't seeing this right.

Percy wouldn't do this, Hazel wouldn't cheat on me. I heard them keep going on, saw as Percy leapt onto the edge and watched Hazel run to make sure he was alright.

No, I was seeing this wrong, she couldn't. Then what had I seen? I had made a mistake with Leo- at least for the most part. Heck, until the whole Khione thing and his launch off the boat I had still caught him sending longing looks her way. And now she was with Percy too? I really needed to rethink who my friends were.

I wanted to run away and hide, to get as far away as possible. I wanted to scream and stab, to fight until my last breath. Yeah, that was what I needed to take this thing head on.

I let the stupid insect form drop and let my full weight rest on the edge of the nest. The wood groaned and Hazel whirled around, studying me for a long second.

"So." I crossed my arms, glaring coldly at the love of my life "You and Percy huh?"

Hazel looked confused, then exasperated, then agitated.

"Oh of course, because the whole Leo thing wasn't bad enough when you got jealous."

"That's not a no."

Hazel threw her hands up crying "I shouldn't have to say no. You know I'd never cheat on you. This is just like before, and it proves my point. You don't trust me."

I shook my head pointing down at the deck where that backstabbing psycho had vanished.

"No I don't trust him."

"He's our friend and he needs help!"

"He definitely will if he tries to touch you again."

"I'm actually the one that touched him. He needed a hug. And let's get back to the bit where you saw that, because we didn't see you. You were spying on us weren't you?"

"I just want to keep you safe," I argued "Percy's not safe."

"That doesn't give you the right to butt your nose where it doesn't belong. You are not the boss of me Frank, don't push it."

A flash of anger rushed through me and I struck back declaring "Actually I am the boss, I'm your praetor. And I say Percy's dangerous and you need to stay away from him."

Hazel's eyes glittered darkly and the shadows of the nest started to writhe, the metal bolts creaking and groaning.

"You did _not _just try and tell me who I can and cannot hang out with. You're not stupid enough to pull a stunt like that, I must have heard you wrong." Her accent was getting thicker, her expression livid.

A voice in the back of my head sent on the warning lights, urging me to pull back and do damage control, but I charged ahead, bulldozing any thought of fixing this.

"You heard me Hazel. Jason made me praetor, and my job is to keep everyone safe, especially the people I care about most. I don't want you going near him again, am I clear?"

"You have no right to-"

"Are we clear?" I growled.

My head snapped to the side, my jaw blossoming in pain as Hazel slugged me, sending me crashing down to the floor. Everything was still spinning as she took a step closer, glowering down at me, fists clenched in anger. When she spoke, her voice had turned steely and filled with shaky rage.

"You don't own me Frank, you don't tell me what to do. When you're ready to remember that we're in a relationship, when you remember what that means, come find me. Until then, I don't want to see your face. Do I make myself clear?"

The last part had been laced with sarcasm, but as I watched, the fierce anger in her eyes faded to sorrow and regret. A tear sparkled down her cheek as she spun around and hauled herself over the edge, starting to descend.

She was almost out of sight when she stopped, staring down hard at the deck below.

"I'm sorry I hit you" She whispered, her voice barely carrying over the lapping of the waves "You should probably take care of it later."

And then she was gone.

I stayed down, frozen in place as moon slowly sank into the sky. Too many things were going through my head, too many vagrant emotions were tearing me apart. What the hell had I just done?

Had I seriously screwed up that bad?

No, no this was all Percy's fault, the womanizing douchebag. He was going to pay for this, mark my words. I forced myself up, rubbing my aching jaw. Damn, Haze had one hell of a left hook. I'd have to watch out for that. Gods, what had Percy gotten me into?

I would never do that to Hazel, it was way out of line. It wasn't me. I gripped the thick railing for support, trying to think only to flinch away as my fingers found something cold and strange.

I frowned distractedly, kneeling down and peering in the darkness, but the source was invisible. I reached up, pulling off Leo's emergency flashlight from the sail and pointing it towards the cold.

My eyes widened as I saw a heart carved into the wood railing, the lines so black they looked as though they had been carved from the shadows themselves.

Inside had been written 'Nico x Percy' in jagged lines, various other smaller hearts, combinations of last names, Italian words, and other junk carefully etched into the otherwise seamless surface. This had to be Percy's work.

I had been up here a thousand times and never had seen it before. Percy had a thing for Nico? He was gay? A twisted grin crawled over my face, anger telling me exactly what to do with this new information. You want to cheat with my girlfriend and screw things up for us? You better be prepared to pay the price Jackson. Cause I'm coming for you.

* * *

**So yeah. Little drama in the last couple now. We all know who really made that heart and how well that's going to go. And yeah, in this story I essentially have two plans, Hera's which is how Rick Riordan wrote it, and Aphrodite's, which is how I wanted it to end. Have an epic morning/day/night!**

**Review Goal-30**


	6. Curious Or?

**Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Curious or?**

**Percy POV**

"Thanks Hazel. You, Jason, and Leo, you guys are really helping. I just need some time. Goodnight."

Before Hazel could object, I leapt to my feet and threw myself over the side of the crow's next. I heard Hazel yelp and rush to the edge, but I was already sliding down the ropes. As I neared the deck, I tensed up, flipping through the air and hitting the ground running. I sprinted back into the cabins, slamming the door behind me with a loud clang.

I stayed there, hunched up with my back against it like some kind of caged animal. I was breathing hard and my mind was racing a million miles a second. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have shown Hazel the storm.

Ever since we'd left the island, I'd felt it growing and growing, that crystal ball that I'd felt inside me when I fought Achyls bulging and rupturing, invisible fractures racing across its surface. I didn't know what was going on anymore. My powers had never been like this before. I'd never had this kind of struggle to keep everything in before, even when I was on the edgy side.

Then again, that was all before Tartarus. I wasn't kidding when I said something in me broke down there. The deaths and sacrifices my new friends had made, the things I did to survive, the curses of everyone who hated me burning through my veins, seeing Tartarus himself…

My body shook in an involuntary rush, thoughts triggering memories I'd tried so hard to repress. Gods make it stop, please! Kill me, shoot me, do something before I start slamming my head against the wall until something comes out.

The crystal ball pulsed, fractures zigzagging under its surface and making me whine. The pipes in the walls started to rattle, and I was suddenly very aware of the raging waves rocking the boat.

Keep it together Percy, breathe.

I took a deep, steadying breath, then started back to my cabin. It wasn't an easy trip. I swayed with the ship, my sea legs coming and going every other second. It didn't help that I had to stop every other second, my heart seizing up every time a shadow twisted around too much in the light.

I was almost home free when an annoyingly familiar voice spoke up from behind me.

"If you were anybody else I'd say you were drunk."

I turned around, scowling irritably at Jason. He was across the hall, leaning out of his doorway, arms crossed. I did my best to ignore him, trying to push on only to lose my footing as the deck heaved under me. I stumbled, but strong hands caught me, Jason quickly steadying me again.

"I'm fine." I snapped, pulling away from his grasp.

I glared up at the son of Jupiter defiantly, trying to tell him to get out of here. All I could do was hurt people nowadays, the last thing I needed was to hurt my sort-of-not-really-friend. I just wanted to keep everybody safe, was that such a bad thing? Jason's sympathy turned disbelieving.

"No, you're really not."

Stupid overbearing, sympathetic, damn right Roman. Why couldn't he just let it go already?

"Percy, I know you've got a lot on your plate right now, but you need to take some time to defrag. That's what tonight was supposed to do; rally the troops and get some much needed fun in there. Going on the facts that you're out here stumbling around like a drunk faun and Hazel's ranting on about Frank being the descendent of boot slime, I'm thinking that the plan might have failed."

I just grunted, glancing longingly over at my door. Just a few more feet and he'd be safe. At least I'm pretty sure he would be. Jason was still going on but I tuned him out, trying to keep my head blank. Annabeth probably would have joked about how that must be easy for me to do; good ol' seaweed brain, right? No, don't think about her.

I just needed to stay numb. No thoughts meant no memories, which meant no more crazy emotions, which meant I was back in control. Deep breaths, take it slow. Jason finished speaking and I gave a small sigh, nodding my head as everything started to calm down. I didn't like this, forcing myself not to feel, it wasn't who I was. But if it helped me and kept everyone else safe then it was worth it.

"Perfect, then I'll catch you tomorrow morning."

Wait what?

It took a few second to realize that my nod had just roped me into doing something with Jason. This was not part of the plan, mayday, mayday!

"Actually I don't think that'll work, I'm really busy doing…" Oh right, I hadn't gotten that far into the plan. Come on Percy think fast! "Stuff."

Well. Congratulations on the most deviously ingenious lie in the history of creation. There's no possible way the ex-Praetor of New Rome could see through something as solid as 'stuff'. Gods. At least my sarcasm was still working, even if the rest of my brain had turned to mush.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff huh?"

I nodded reluctantly, bracing myself for the fallout. Jason just shrugged.

"Well after you're done with… stuff, we'll hang out. I'm flexible."

Oh come on! Maybe I could do damage control and talk myself out of this.

"Jason, we're not friends. I mean, you're cool and all, but we really aren't in the same league. Come one, we tried to kill each other how many times on this quest now?"

"Six. But who's counting?" Jason nodded "And that's why you're going to come."

I let out a groan and face palmed. Maybe accidently killing him wouldn't be such a tragedy after all.

"Tell you what, I'll even let you sleep in, deal?"

"No deal!" I snapped, starting towards my door "Stop being so nice and annoying. I don't need sympathy or pity, I'm fine!"

I was opening my door when Jason caught up to me, whirling and slamming me against the wall, pulling my arm up behind my hack and pushing my head into the wall.

"You're fine? Good, that means you're up for all kinds of stuff. And you don't want sympathy? I'm sorry that I can't handle when people just let go and ruin their lives, but you're going to have to deal with being my charity case because like it or not, we are friends, and I am not going to let you mope and fall apart. Got it?"

I tried to flip around, aiming an elbow at his ribs, but he blocked it and twisted my arm up. I yelped, standing on tiptoes to get away from the pain.

"DI immortales, yeah sure, whatever!" I griped, still trying to pull away.

Jason took a step back and I stumbled over, grabbing my doorframe for support. Great, now I had a Roman who liked to manhandle ticking time bomb demigods and had no idea what personal space meant getting in on my business. Fantastic. I was going to kill Hera once this was all over.

"Cool. By the way, I think we'll do some training too. If you can't get yourself out of a basic hold, we're going to have problems."

"I wasn't trying. And dude, if you pull that again you'll find out what it's like to drown on dry land." I threatened halfheartedly, rubbing my throbbing shoulders.

"That's the problem, you don't try. And what, you can't handle a little tough love?" Jason gave me a wink and walked back into his cabin, starting to close the door "Catch you tomorrow Jackson, bright and early. Sweet dreams!"

I rolled my eyes as he finally closed his door. Yeah dreams. I really didn't need any of those, especially not more visions of the Lotus Casino. All it did was confuse me, I didn't really know what to think anymore. And as for the Nico bits, well…

"… swear he's as bad as Di Angelo, just as stubborn and pigheaded." I heard Jason muttering through the wall.

I froze, eyes darting to the door and listening intently. I stood there for a few more minutes, but the blonde's room was quiet now, and the lights had gone off. I sighed and slowly retreated back into my room, trying to go numb again. It was all just dreams, none of it was real.

I'd never met Nico in the Lotus, we'd never had some adventure there and looked for the Master Bolt. I just needed to move on and forget it all, I was already coming apart at the seams without adding that mess into the thick of it. Time to forget and focus.

Of course, we're talking about me though, and the Fates have a twisted sense of humor when it comes to me and my life. After I closed the door, my world instantly started to swirl and darken, and I pitched tot eh right, starting to fall.

_Remember who you are Perseus. _A voice whispered in my ear as I went down, the darkness starting to envelop me.

I had enough time to think "Oh come on, not again" before I hit the ground hard and my world went black.

x-X-x

I peered around the corner, scanning for any guards. Since our first sighting yesterday, we hadn't caught a trace of anything. We couldn't even find staff doors for them to be hiding behind. They had literally just poofed in, and then poofed out the second we looked away.

Finding out how they were seeing us was a little easier. The ceiling was littered with hundreds, maybe thousands of cameras, all pointed down at us, recording our every move from every possible angle. Nico had been right, this place had to have the bolt, why else would I have come here?

I hadn't been able to pull Annabeth or Grover away, they were too caught up in this place to notice they were trapped. But at least it meant they were safe, so maybe things could turn out fine once Nico and I got the Master Bolt back.

It was funny, I remembered what I was looking for and why I needed it, but all the details were fuzzy, all that I could focus on was the basics. If Di Angelo hadn't reminded me of the mission I probably never would have even realized I was trying to save my mom and catch a thief. Speaking of Nico…

I pulled out my walkie-talkie, pushing down on the button and whispering "Blue Leader to Neeks, do you copy?"

After a few seconds my speaker crackled to life and Nico's voice cut through.

"Sorry, there's no Neeks here Blue Leader."

"What? Neeks, I know it's you."

Another few seconds went by.

"Nope, sorry you must be mistaken Blue Leader."

I deadpanned. "Are you still going on about the codenames Nico?"

"I don't know a Nico either." Nico sang into his walkie-talkie.

I groaned, slamming my head against the closest wall a few dozen times before bringing the radio back to my mouth.

"The-Master-Chief-biggest-of-all-bads-and-awesomely-ripped-stud, do you copy?"

"Coming in loud and clear Blue Leade3r" Nico jeered smugly.

Okay, maybe letting him pick his own codename hadn't been the best idea. But come on, he had sued the puppy dog eyes, how was I supposed to say no to all that stupid, cute pouting? Wait, cute?

"I've got nothing up here Blue Leader. Anything awesome going on down at your end?"

I shook my head a second before remembering that he couldn't see me and saying "Nothing cool worth mentioning."

There was a pause before Nico spoke again.

"Nothing cool worth mentioning… who?"

"Oh come on, I can't say the whole thing every time Nico!" I whined.

"I'm sorry you have that problem Sea Doofus, but its protocol. You've got to say the codename otherwise it could be some bad guy trying to trick me."

"Oh come on, nobody's going to- wait, Sea Doofus?!"

I heard Nico giggling on the other side of the walkie-talkie, trying to stifle himself as he said "Well Blue Leader is so boring. And if you're going to be a jerk and not use my codename, I'm not going to use yours, so yeah, Sea Doofus!"

"Nico you little-"

"Nico's not here. The-Master-Chief-biggest-of-all-bads-and-awesomely-ripped-stud can happily take a message though."

"Gods Nico I swear you little pipsqueak I'll… There we go! Fine, you want to play the stupid name game, you're Pipsqueak the Tiny."

"Nuh!" Nico whined from the other side "Come on Percy stop being such a Sea Doofus! My codename's awesome!"

"Sorry Pipsqueak, Sea Doofus isn't here, can I take a message?" I mimicked.

I could practically feel Nico glaring at me through the walkie-talkie now.

"It's Pipsqueak the Tiny thank you very much. If you're going to make fun of me do it right."

I hadn't been making fun of him, I was just getting back! I mean, come on, Sea Doofus? How was that any better? But then, why was I felling so guilty now? I groaned and started again…

"The-Master-Chief-biggest-of-all-bads-and-awesomely-ripped-stud this is Blue Leader… Sea Doofus. Please come in."

My walkie-talkie stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before cackling to life Nico's voice hesitantly cracking "Yes?"

"That's yes Sea Doofus to you. And I wasn't making fun of you. Sorry Neeks."

The walkie-talkie crackled, then stopped, repeating the process a few times while Nico seemed to try to say something.

"I know you weren't. I'm just a little… I don't like being short."

"You're not short, you're fun sized."

"Fun sized? Percy it isn't fun being short."

"You're like ten dude, you'll grow up in no time. But come on, think about all the stuff you can do that old people can't. You can hide and get into places nobody else can, you're practically a human cannonball in the making, and if you get annoying I can still put you in a box and send you to Abu Dhabi, it's perfect!"

Nico giggled, music chopping in and out from his side.

"If you say so. And you don't have to be Sea Doofus. We can come up with something else. How about Lifeguard, or The Ultimate Hero of the Galaxy, or that hot guy, or how about the Blue Ninja?"

"What was that one before Blue Ninja?" I asked, blinking a few times.

"Um… the… The h-hot guy." Nico mumbled "It wasn't a name, it was this guy I saw. I mean I didn't think he was hot! He was, uh, on fire. And sick. Really hot fever. I was just adding that part to the report, so… um… I'll be there in a sec, bye!"

I stared down at my walkie-talkie, feeling confused. That was weird. I mean not as weird as the butterfly sparks that came from hearing those words come from him, but definitely somewhere on that level. This was the norm right? Must be some demigod thing, making us feel weird when we got compliments. Was that what happened to that Narcissus guy?"

Gosh this was so weird.

I glanced towards the elevator, waiting for that mop of sooty black hair to show up in the crowd. Nico had taken the topmost level of the hotel, searching the helicopter pads and hang off rollercoasters to no avail while I had gone back to the amusement park. There was so much space here, too many places to hide something, and _way_ too many people.

I had a deadline here, how was I supposed to get the bolt back to Olympus when it was hidden in a place like this? Hold up, a deadline? I didn't remember that part. More memories started coming into focus, a place called Camp Half Blood, the last days of the Solstice, the threat of WW3, and a girl with the face of a pug who I'd schooled during capture the flag.

This wasn't right, this place wasn't where the bolt was, we'd been going to-

Someone bumped into me and I stumbled forward, mind going blank again. What had I just been thinking again? Oh well, it probably wasn't important anyways. Movement caught my eye and I saw Nico waving at me from the elevator.

He seemed to remember he was trying to be acting nonchalant and not attract attention, and quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets, practically skipping over to me, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Sergeant Di Angelo reporting for duty and ready for action!" He saluted.

"At ease Neeks." I rolled my eyes at his antics. I wish I could believe that and act all excited like he was. To me this all felt like business, so forced. Maybe I could change that though.

"So what now Percy? No guards, no lightning thingy, just a whole lot of cameras and zilch."

That was a great question wasn't it? But how should I know, I was as new at this stuff as he was. Time to wing it I guess.

"We need to catch their attention again. And when they come out to get us, we follow them back to their hide out and bingo! One weapon of mass destruction and a side of butt kicking and epicness to go!"

"Alright!" Nico cheered, practically bouncing up and down "How do we get them out?"

Another fantastic question that I didn't have the answer to. I'd already accidently knocked down a few slot machines earlier today, starting a whole mob over the cash, but nothing had happened- no security, no guards, nothing. The only staff ever in sight were barkeeps, waiters and waitresses, and the occasional concierge.

I could buy or do everything on my Lotus card and see if I could max it out. They'd try and throw me out for something like that, right?" Nah, I don't even know why the guards popped up in the first place. We hadn't been doing anything but talking… talking about leaving, we'd started waking up from the spell.

Duh, it all made sense now! The cameras, they were all watching to keep us from waking up and trying to get out. Then the guards would show up and get involved if it didn't work itself out! Nico and I had stumbled into us, they'd almost had to intervene last time.

"We gotta wake up. Here, follow my lead!"

Nico looked confused, but followed nonetheless, staying close. Let's see, where to get started, who to pick? My eyes found a man dressed up in an expensive three piece pinstripe suit, staring intently at the cards in his hands.

"Excuse me." I tried tapping his shoulder.

The man grunted and jerked his arm, knowing my hand off. Nico and I exchanged glances before I tried again.

"Hey, I'm just wondering if you could tell me what year it-"

The man turned around and shoved me to the ground, glaring down at me.

"Beat it kid, before I get a notion to beat you."

Something in me clenched up, fear taking over and the memories of Smelly Gabe burning back into my head. Panic and pain came through, memories of screaming and shouting, blood and bruises.

"Leave him alone you old coot!" Nico snarled, stepping between us to shield me from another hit.

The man scoffed angrily, slamming his hand down on the table and standing up.

"Little brats." He spat, pulling back his arm for a blow.

Something else in me tugged, overpowering the fear as they started to swing, Nico standing defiant, trying to protect me. That same instinct that had woken up when I was fighting the manticore took over, and I snapped up, pushing Nico out of the way, ducking under the goons blow and uncapping Riptide.

The man yelped as I dealt a swing of my own, only for the blade to ghost right through his chest. Celestial bronze couldn't hurt mortals. Crap.

"What the…" The man stared wide eyed down at me, before looking around, eyes wide "Where am I? I just came in for a second, but then…" His gaze found us again, his shocked expression turning to rage. "What did you do to me? What's going on, spill before it's your guts that start talking!"

"He was supposed to be a little friendlier when he woke up." I admitted, taking a quick step back and doing my best to shield Neeks from his view.

This was not exactly the plan. All I'd been going for was a reaction like the one Nico had given me when he reminded me about where and who I was. Apparently this guy wasn't as open to new experiences as I was.

"Percy!" Nico hissed.

I glanced back, sword still raised, and saw him looking over at the nearest stands. I followed his gaze, eyes widening when I saw three guards making their way over to us.

"All part of the plan." I whispered to Nico before turning back to the man. "You want to know everything?"

The man nodded, popping his collar and leering down at me. I capped Riptide and pointed to the advancing security.

"They're in charge."

The man glowered over at them, only to blink and take a half step back. I grabbed Nico and yanked him away, quickly retreating down another path towards the roller coaster. When I was sure we were out of sight I whirled around, watching them. The guards were coming at him from three sides, and he was starting to shout and panic, reaching into his jacked and pulling out a gun.

I held my breath, waiting for the bang and the chaos, but it never came. A crowd of people got in-between us as he drew his gun, and by the time they had passed, the man was playing cards again, a dreamy, glazed expression on his face. The guards stared down at him for a few minutes, making sure their work was done, before they looked up as one, three pairs of impenetrable sunglasses reflecting our own wide eyed faces back at us.

"Uh Perce I think now might be a good time to skedaddle." Nico urged, tugging on the hem of my shirt.

I nodded mutely, tearing my eyes away and taking point as we made a mad dash into the crowd. We got bumped and pushed around a lot, stumbling as we tried to get to safety. But the crowd wasn't our only speed bump. More guards were appearing, cutting through the crowd with perfect ease, like predators moving in for the kill.

Nico let out a yelp and jerked me back as we came face to chest with one of them, a practical wall of meat glaring down at us. The just watched us for a second, emotionless and empty, slowly reaching out to take our arms.

"Not interested, thanks!" I grabbed Neeks hand and got us out of there fast.

This was definitely not part of the plan. They were closing in on every side, we almost ran into them at least a dozen times. I spotted a gap in the crowd and rushed it, Nico dragging behind, stumbling to keep u. That just made me go faster though- I couldn't risk him getting hurt for some reason.

I don't think I could forgive myself if that happened. I pushed a few people out of the way, catching sight of the front of the roller coaster line.

"Come on Neeks, I've got a plan!"

"I'm still trying to outrun your last plan!" Nico complained, following anyways.

I knocked our way to the front, throwing us into two empty seats and strapping up.

"Let's get this thing going!" I shouted, waving at the girl manning the starting booth.

"Isn't he a little short for this ride?" She shot back, smiling pleasantly down at Nico.

Nico scowled and crossed his arms, glaring up at the girl.

"He's not short, he's fun sized. Let's go already!"

The others caught on as well, cheering and chanting for us to get started and go.

"Uh Percy, won't they just get us when we get off?" Nico asked, nervously fidgeting in his straps as a bar snapped down over our waists.

"Just follow my lead okay?"

Before Nico could say anything else the girl had hit a button and we slowly creaked to a start. I glanced back anxiously, seeing the guards standing at the front of the line, watching us go. I really didn't have a plan. This was kind of just the only way I could see to get out safely, and now escape was out of the question.

Then again, the ride was going pretty slow and there was a curve up ahead. Maybe we could get out of here after all.

"Never mind the follow my lead, help me with this bar!"

We struggled with the safety bar, until it finally clicked and flew over our heads, locking into place. The ride had come to a total halt as I worked to help Nico out of his straps.

"Alright so it looks like a bout a six foot drop, so try not to land on the balls of your feet or your head, got it?"

Nico was nodding and looking down at the ground below as I undid the last strip. He was moving to get up when color flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned and gave it a look, starting to turn back only to do a double take. It was a stop light. The red light changing to yellow had been what I noticed, and now that I listened, I could hear a mechanical voice counting down through the crowd.

Uh-oh.

_Four, three, two-_

"Gotta stop listening to my brain!" I yelped, catching Nico by the back of his shirt, pulling him down and tugging his straps back into position as fast as I could.

_One_.

I found out later that The Screaming Bullet- that was the name of the roller coaster- can go from 0 to 78 mph in two seconds flat. All I knew right now though, was that my head had magically went from leaning towards Nico to basically fused to the headrest while my face was being peeled off.

And it only got faster, twisting and turning back and forth as we went. We neared a sudden upside down twist and I had to reach up and grab Nico as he was lifted out of his seat, nearly falling out. Neeks look as pale as a ghost, and he clung to me as the ride jerked and spun, hugging me with enough strength to put a boa constrictor to shame.

I managed to reach up and wrench the pull bar back down over us, practically holding Nico in my lap now as we kept going. No wonder this thing was called The Screaming Bullet. If Nico hadn't been in mortal danger I probably would have been cheering and screaming like the rest of the riders, not screaming with terror and holding onto him for dear life.

We went in huge Loop-Dee-Loops, corkscrews spiraling up and down and spinning around uncontrollably until the ride finally jerked to a halt, barely creeping along as we clunked back to the loading dock.

"We made it." I managed weakly, still holding Nico tight in my arms.

Nico just let out a high pitched whine, his face buried against my chest, trying to block it all out.

"All part of the plan."

Sure. The plan that had got be backhanded, chased, strapped to a roller coaster and nearly killed my partner in crime. Gods if I lived through this quest I was so going to fire my brain. 'Plans'. As if.

Oh crap the plan!

My eyes darted to the platform wehre the guards were waiting at the exit line, staring straight at us. No way out of it, we were going to be caught! I'd fail the quest, I'd fail my friends Nico would be lost, and I'd never see mom again!

After everything, it was all going to end here, no more adventure. I hugged Nico tightly, nuzzling the top of his head and clenching my eyes shut.

"It's all going to be okay." I promised as the ride finally stopped right in front of the guards. "It'll be alright."

It wouldn't thought. It really, really wouldn't. We'd be back to being mindless game jockey, a new war of the gods would start, my mom would die, and Nico…

"Hey kid, you going to get out, we want our turn."

I opened my eyes, blinking several times into Nico's sooty black locks. I looked up at the exit, only to find a very round man and a very tall woman waiting impatiently for us to get moving. The guards were nowhere in sight, vanished just as fast as they'd appeared.

Nico peeked his head up, peering around for a second before a grin broke out over his face.

"You were right, they left! You're plan worked!"

It had? I mean, yeah, sure, it totally worked. All part of the plan. Nico unstrapped himself and hoped up to the exit, waiting patiently while I failed to untangle myself form my straps. We weren't mindless zombies. War hadn't started, I could still go save mom, and everything was alright. But then why was I feeling so wrong?

Maybe it was because I couldn't stop thinking about how nice it was to have Neeks in my arms, how easy it was to forget the pain of the past and just feel okay. It had felt nice. No, nice didn't sum up how great that had felt.

Even in the terror I had buzzed, and underwater butterflies swam around in my stomach, tickling through until I felt more alive than ever. What was going on?

I finally managed to fight myself out of my straps and hopped out, catching Nico's eyes only to flush and scratch the back of my head feeling awkward.

Did I really just have that cute guy in my arms? Huh.

"You ready?" Nico asked eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

I shook myself out of my daze and nodded dumbly, starting to lead the way only to stop a few feet ahead. I glanced back at Nico and smiled shyly before holding out my hand.

Nico's smile got bigger and he took it without hesitation, the two of us running off to try and find our prize. I guess I shouldn't fire my brain just yet. It might not have come up with a genius plan that fixed everything and made me awesome, but holding Nico's hand was kind of amazing.

In fact I think it was time for another plan right now.

x-X-x

I am so screwed.

Those are the exact words I said as I sat up, head throbbing from my fall. Why would I say that? Was it because the world was ending and I was falling apart? Or maybe that one of the closest and most important relationships in my life had shattered before my eyes and Annabeth was turning on me. How about that I was a horrible friend and a letdown of a hero and on the fast track to becoming a monster?

Nope, the correct choice was secret answer FML, otherwise known as I have a crush on Nico Di Angelo.

No I didn't! I'm not gay. Guys are just guys, they're not cute or hot, and I definitely don't get butterflies when I think about them. I'm straight, I've got a girlfriend- well kind of. Besides, what about Calypso and Rachel? Heck what about the Styx? I'd seen Annabeth, a _girl_, not a boy, not Nico.

I'm straight. Could be bi, that's what it's called when you like both though right? No! Not bi, not gay. Straight. Maybe I was Nicosexual.

I groaned, starting to pound my head against the wall. I was straight. Not gay, or bit, and definitely not Nicosexual. I'm straight. And that' all there is to it. I mean, yeah there's nothing wrong with being…. But that's just not me. I've got enough on my plate without this.

I took a deep breath, trying to get my mind to go blank again. This was just more of Gaea's tricks. Even if it felt real, even if every detail and memory felt so real. Still felt so real actually. Thinking about that Italian boy set off sparks inside me still. I groaned, smacking my head harder, sure I was going to start leaving a Percy shaped indent soon.

I've never felt this way about him. Not at Westover, not in the Labyrinth, not in New Rome, not in old Rome, not ever. It couldn't' be true anyway. All I'd ever done was hurt him. And besides, Nico wasn't gay either.

If he found out, it would drive us even further apart. He already didn't' want to be near me, if he heard I had a crush on him I'd probably never see him again. And I really, really, really didn't want that. Because it didn't' matter how many times I bashed my head against the wall or thought about my feelings for Annabeth.

In the end, the truth was that I had a crush on Nico Di Angelo. Right, so maybe this was just a thing, a phase. I was just curious, curious or… or…

The crystal ball was quivering at my struggle, my insides aching and power seeping through the cracks.

I heard the sound of pipes bursting in the next room over, followed by Leo crying out and shouting something intelligible.

Gods, now I was falling apart, losing control, and potentially a homo. No wonder everybody hated me. I flinched, power flowing as someone rapped on my door. I was suddenly hypersensitive to the motion of the ocean around the ship, the moisture in the air, the liquid in the crew's bodies as they went about their lives; I could feel it all.

"Yo Percy, you alright in their? Cause if you are we need to have a talk about the pipes again. I'm going to start making you fix these stupid things yourself from now on, they're a pain in my-"

I whimpered, trying to block him out as I sank to the floor and put my head between my legs. It was all too much, I couldn't breathe. Every little shift, very lap of a wave, every drop running through the pipes, I felt it all, I _was_ it all.

Leo knocked again, this time sounding worried.

"Dude, you okay in there? I'm coming in."

No, not good, not alright, not while I was like this! I felt his blood pump and flow as he reached for the door handle, the water in his lungs moving as he took a breath.

Too much.

Leo cursed as I burst past him, blindly clanging up to the main deck. Night had faded into dawn as I got outside, fresh salty air rushing into my lungs. Jason glanced up from the helm as I came out and started to smile.

"Hey Percy, I was just about to come get you. Are you ready for…?" He tailed off, studying me with worry in his eyes.

Gods his eyes. I could feel them move and pulse grossly, the air thick and twisting with every shift of moisture, waves churning, the ocean moving, it was all too much!

"Percy what's-"

I never heard what he had to say, my body writhed and my head exploding, vision going black again as the crystal ball inside me finally sealed itself shut.

**Annabeth POV**

There was a monster in the mirror beside Piper. She hardly seemed to notice it as she went on, trying to work over her maps and tell it about her dad. No, tell me. That's right, I was the grey eyed monster in the mirror staring unblinkingly back out at myself.

Funny, I kept forgetting that. My hand had healed form its last encounter with a mirror thanks to the ambrosia, but maybe seeing a little of my own blood would do me some good. I needed a reminder that I was human, not just a monster. Or was it the other way around? I really couldn't remember which was which anymore.

I know I should be worried about that, but it's so hard to remember what that feels like. Worry, fear, anxiety; I barely felt them anymore, they were just whispers of the stress that used to take over my life. I probably should at least feel happy about that.

But that one was numb as well. Oh well, I could handle that. As long as I didn't' have to feel the pain anymore then I was willing to pay the price.

"Or does that mean we should stop here?" Piper finished, looking up at me for guidance.

I scanned the maps intently before shaking my head and pointing to a nearby island.

"No, we need to go there. Somethings happening, we need to find out what it is."

Piper gave a snort leaning in closer to see where I was.

"The world's ending Wise Girl, what's there to know?"

Everything. But that's a different conversation. Piper's hand brushed mine as she pulled the map, small sparks flying from the contact.

"Sorry" Piper said instantly, noting me flinch away "I know you're not big on the whole touching thing since…"

Ha, nice save there. Sure I wasn't exactly a touchy-feely person to begin with, but that wasn't because of Tartarus. That place had shown me everything I needed to see. I'd found the pieces of myself I needed to face, to cut out. Down there only the strongest and the smartest could survive.

Up here it was time to show what I was made of. I could beat Tartarus at its own game. This poison in my soul would fade. How though I wasn't certain. Possibly because my hand was still tingling from the contact, genuine human contact. The last thing that had touched me had been Percy. Feeling something human again felt… good.

I would have to experiment with the subject later. I filed it mentally under Piper, turning back to focus on the maps. A surprising amount of things had got filed under Piper recently. She had a knack for getting under my skin and somehow making the numbness go away.

I glanced up at her while she went on, tracing a path to the island. She looked so carefree and relaxed, so ethereal. Funny how she could turn into a vicious warrior at the drop of a pin. Altogether she was somewhat fascinating.

Whether it be those kaleidoscope eyes, or those intriguing stories of hers, or her eccentric personality, it was all so… strange. Strange in a good way I guess. I don't know. It was a strange different than I was used to, a strange different from Percy.

But then again everything's so hazy nowadays, even thinking isn't the same. I feel like I am an entirely different person. Monster. Whatever. But the point that gets me the most is that I don't know if that should scare me or not, just like everything else.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts, turning towards the door.

"Enter."

Frank shuffled in, giving a tired smile. A dark purple bruise had blossomed on the corner of his jaw, evidence of his quarrel with Hazel.

"Morning." He smiled, only to flinch and jerk his hand to his jaw.

Piper frowned at him, digging around in her drawers until she came out with a pouch full of ambrosia.

"Here, I think you need this more than I do."

Frank gave a shy grin, eagerly accepting a few bites.

"I can't believe she would do this to you, it's insane! We're going to start killing each other before you know it!"

Piper flopped back down at the table beside me, staring sympathetically up at our friend. Should I feel sympathy too? Probably, it wasn't exactly the best situation to be in. Oh wait, I already am in that kind of situation with Percy. We were just waiting to see who'd hit who first.

"Are you okay?" I asked eventually, unable to think of anything else to say.

The boy just let out a chuckle, sinking down beside us and gingerly rubbing at his swollen jaw.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know actually. And I'm not sure you're right Piper. I mean from what I remember of the fight, I would have punched myself too. I still don't' know what got into me."

Piper frowned again. I thought it was sympathy like last time, maybe pity. No, different emotion, the face was all wrong for sympathy. What was it? Shouldn't I know these things by now? Weird.

"What you remember of the fight? What do you mean?"

Excellent point. How had I missed that one, I'm usually the one that catches these things. The time to worry about that was later, Frank was in storytelling mode now.

"I think it might have been the punch or maybe just the stress. Last night was just a blur. And not the fun ones where you see your life flash before your eyes or those special moment flashes. This was like seeing a car crash in sped up and then in slow motion. Gods I can't believe what a tool I was, and what I thought about Percy."

"Percy?" I interjected, interests perked.

"Percy? What about him?" Frank asked, looking from Piper to me and back again.

Piper and I exchanged glances.

"You just said something about him." Piper urged.

Frank looked even more confused than ever now.

"I did?" He asked dubiously.

We nodded and he tapped his fingers against the table anxiously.

"I did? I did. Right. I think we're going a little hard on him. I mean I know we've got danger here, but I trust him, he's proved himself to be a true friend. Even if he is a backstabbing twit."

Piper and I exchanged another long glance.

"Uh, Frank?" Piper tried.

But Frank wasn't paying attention to us. He didn't' seem to be paying attention to anything actually, angrily shouting at no one in particular.

"It's gotta be a mistake. I'm just being paranoid. He wouldn't do that. Even if he did make that stupid heart he's trying to steal her, he wouldn't, he couldn't, the little jerk faced weasel!"

"Hey calm down!" Piper's voice was thick with CharmSpeak, but it was like he didn't even hear her.

"It's all a trick, the wrong plan messing with our heads, that's why she did it! We're all just pawns in the game, only now we're going to lose!"

"Frank what are you going on about? Pipes, use more power."

But Piper didn't seem to have any intention of stopping him. Her eyes had gone wide and her face was pale as she gaped over at Frank.

"The wrong plan. Oh gods… Mom."

Oh what now? Too many pieces, too many differing variables to take it all in, somebody had to put a stop to the madness. I slammed my hand down on the table, doing my best to glare over at the shell shocked daughter of Aphrodite and the crazy son of Mars.

"Both of you knock it off."

They fell silent, temporarily stunned. I guess I still had the touch after all. Time to get this situation back under control.

"Frank, what did you mean by-"

Frank wasn't exactly in the answering mood though. He started spasming, eyes taking a gold tone as he fell through the light and took the floor, jerking and twitching around.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered while Piper let out a cry and rushed to his side "Just leave him alone, I'm sure he's fine."

Piper gave me an unbelieving look, hovering over Frank, unsure of what to do. I just sat there watching him. Strange attitude combined with recent actions and reactions, and a 'plan'. Hmmm, I wonder. Two soon to been certain. I need more analysis, but a theory was already coming to mind.

Frank stopped twitched, his breath ragged and rough, finally managing to sit up after a few seconds.

"Sorry about that, I think I pinched a nerve last night." He explained, starting to relax.

"Are you sure? I mean you freaked out, should we be worried or something? You probably need to lie down."

Frank waved Piper off, and once he caught sight of me, a strange gleam popped into his eyes. Curious indeed.

"I'm sure. In fact, I just remembered and important detail from last night."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, still hovering around worriedly.

Frank just grinned strangely, walking over and pulling out one of Leo's many 'hidden' cameras.

"I found this scratched up in the crow's nest. Thought you'd like to take a gander."

Piper peered over my shoulder, doing her best to see the symbol etched into the dark wood.

"What is it?" Piper asked annoyed, still trying to get a good look.

I was numb again, so numb I was going cold. So many possibilities, two possible answers, and only one Frank could have come to conclusion with. I don't know how I would have felt before now, but all I knew for certain was one thing.

"This is what we call Check. Hardly the real question of the hour though Piper. What's more important right now, is how we change it into Mate."

Your move Percy. Let's find a way to end this, shall we?

* * *

**Okay, don't hate too much, I know it's bad and not up to standards. Also, I know it's kind of weird to have them flirting and stuff at a young age, but it's the love magic still fresh in them. Also, all my friends were kinds of like that at their age so whatever. Hope you don't hate it to much, have a fantastic morning/day/night**

**Review Goal; 36**


End file.
